A Slice of Red Velvet Cake
by RWBYWriter0711
Summary: It has returned! Same story, new name! (For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry about it). When Velvet catches Ruby's eye one day in the Cafeteria, things will definitely be interesting. One of a few stories of this pairing. Main pairing is Ruby X Velvet, then Weiss X Blake and finally, Yang X Neo
1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note: HAHA! It is I, Ripslash. The writer who left because of the dicks at my school, only to return as someone else entirely! Mwahahahaha! But seriously, This is where all my stories will be from now on. I can't thank you all for the amount of support that I received through PMs and reviews and stuff like that. It honestly means a lot, and I can't thank you enough for it. Now enough of this sappy crap. It's the story that you want. And I suppose that for some, like myself, it is Halloween when I am posting this, so Happy Halloween to all of you amazing people!**

 **Ruby POV:**

"Ruby! Get your head out of the clouds! Hello? Are you listening? Earth to Ruby!" Yang says, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Uh, What? What happened? What did I miss?" I scrambled out, making it obvious to the others that I'm. _Crap. I can't let them find out that I was staring at Velvet. They'd kill me trying to get answers out._ _Whenever Velvet is around, I just can't seem to focus on anything else. My mind just goes blank on everything but her. I mean, I guess you could call this a crush, but I don't really know what it is._

"You didn't miss anything. That is, except for some awesome puns made by me!" Yang says, smiling and pointing at herself.

"Those weren't awesome. They were terrible. Anyways. Ruby, it looked to me that you were doing a little… Staring at something over there." Weiss says, smiling at me and pointing. _Crap, how could she have known that I was staring?_

"Well, let's all look over there to see what Ruby was staring at!" Yang suggests to the rest of my team, who all follow suit. "All I see is Team CFVY. Gasp! Does Ruby have a crush on a member of team CFVY?"

"N-no I don't!" I say, turning really red.

"Haha! She totally does! Who is it? Is it Fox? I mean, he's ok guess. Maybe Yatsuhashi? Didn't know that you liked Asians, Ruby. Hmm. I'm voting for Yatsuhashi. Anyone else?" Yang asks, to which both Blake and Weiss raise their hands. "You know what that means. Ruby likes Yatsuhashi!"

"No! That's not it!" I say back to them, quietly.

"Oh, so it's Fox?" Blake finally speaks up.

"No!" I whisper loudly at them.

"Well those are the two guys on the team. Who else could you… No! You like Coco!" Weiss says, thinking she has a realization, when in reality, all she did was eliminate the last cover for me liking Velvet.

"Haha! You got me! Heheh. Yep. Totally her and not someone else." I say, feining enthusiasm. All I am met with is cold, dead stares.

"It's totally not her." Yang says with a straight face, then turns to the other two. "So it's not Fox, it's not Yatsuhashi, not Coco. That leaves… GASP! OH MY GOSH! RUBY! YOU LIKE V-" Yang stops mid sentence when Velvet walks up to our table.

"Excuse me, but my teammates and I would like to know why you are all looking at us like you are." Velvet says in that accent of hers that makes my heart melt.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. We were just trying to figure something out, and we did, so we aren't going to be looking at you anymore." Weiss explains. All the while, Velvet is almost eyeing up Blake. _I'll be damned if I let kitty over there get Velvet before I do…_

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the clarification, and Blake, is it?" Velvet says, looking at her. "Could we… possibly, hang out, sometime? Here's my number in case you do." At this point, I'm staring straight into Blake's eyes with hatred and anger. The soda can that I was holding implodes with a loud crack as I squeeze it from how angry I am. "Oh? Are you alright there? Your soda can looks a little… dead."

"I'm fine…" I growl at Blake, who shrinks down from my stare of death.

"Ok then, as long as you're fine. I will be seeing you then. Goodbye!" She says and walks off.

"I think I'd better… go…" Blake says before running out of the cafeteria. I immediately rush after her, catching up to her within a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You JUST figured out that I like her, and you still accept her number? It's great to know that I have some real friends looking out for me. I can't believe this! I trusted you Blake! Back off! She's mine!" I yell at her where we meet up, which, luckily, is a secluded part of Beacon.

"Ruby! Calm down! I have no intention of going out with her! I was leaving so I could call her and tell her I'm not interested in her!" Blake yells back at me.

"You… You're not?" I ask, rather hopefully.

"Hell no. There's only one person I that even comes close to me having feelings for them."

"Well who is it?" I ask, getting rather nosy.

"I'm not telling you!"

"But you all know who I like! So why can't I know who you like?"

"Because you would tell her! Shit! I didn't mean to give if they were a boy or a girl!"

"Oooooh~! Blake likes a girl too! Nice to know I'm not the only one here who does. Now, tell me." I point at her. She knows she can't get away from this because I will keep pestering her until she tells me.

"Fine… but you have to promise you won't tell her."

"I promise. You think I would go blurting around people's crushes to everybody?"

"For some reason, yes, but that's besides the point now. It's… *mumble*."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said it's W-*mumble*."

"Yeah, I still didn't get anything from that. I'm gonna need more." I say, getting closer to her so I can hear what she's saying.

"UGH! It's Weiss! Ok?"

"What? That is so great for you!" I yell, hugging Blake around the neck.

"How? Exactly?"

"Because. I was talking to her the other day and she said that she… has started to grow feelings for a girl on the team. I knew it wasn't me because she wouldn't talk to me about it if it was. Yang was also in the room, so she wouldn't say anything if it was her. That leaves you. I'm like ninety-four percent sure that she likes you back. But you didn't hear it from me." I say, dashing out of where we were to go back to the dorm. _Now, to get Velvet less interested in Blake, and more interested in me…_

 **Velvet POV:** (Same event)

"Those four have been staring at us for a while. Velvet, can you go see what they're doing?" Coco asks.

"Of course I can, I'll be right back." I respond, standing up and walking over to them. _Wait, isn't that Team RWBY? No… No I can't do this. If I do, then my feelings will show to their leader. That is… Unless I pretend to like someone else to cover for it! Ooooooh, I know. If I do that, and it starts making Ruby jealous, then I know she likes me back! Haha! A Brilliant plan!_ ""Excuse me, but my teammates and I would like to know why you are all looking at us like you are." I say, trying to keep from making my heart explode. Ruby is staring at me and it's hard for me to not make eye contact.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. We were just trying to figure something out, and we did, so we aren't going to be looking at you anymore." Weiss says back to me. All the while, I am looking around to see who I can fake like. Then I notice Blake sitting there. _Perfect._

"Oh, ok. Thanks for the clarification, and Blake, is it?" Velvet says, looking at her. "Could we… possibly, hang out, sometime? Here's my number in case you do." I say, watching Ruby out of the corner of my eye. Her soda can that she was holding when I got here is crushed in her hand, and she's giving Blake a death stare. "Oh? Are you alright there? Your soda can looks a little… dead." I say, continuing my master plan.

"I'm fine…" She says in a low growl, obviously directed towards Blake who is cracking under the pressure.

"Ok then, as long as you're fine. I will be seeing you then. Goodbye!" I say, walking off, back to my table in the cafeteria.

"Well?" Coco asks as soon as I sit down.

"They said they were trying to figure something out, and they did, so they'll stop staring at us."

"Good." Coco says. Now it's my turn to start staring, because I turn away from the rest of my group and stare at the girl in the cape, whose cuteness, but scariness at times, is just so overwhelming. Then, she gets up and runs out of the cafeteria, probably following Blake, who had left about ten second before. "You like her, don't you?"

"L-like who?" I ask, getting really nervous all of a sudden.

"Don't play dumb with me. You and I both know, that we both know who we're talking about. I mean the little redhead in the cape with that huge ass scythe that she carries around all of the time."

"Oh… Her… Yeah, I do. And think she might like me back, because I made a little ploy to pretend I like somebody else, that Blake girl. Gave her my number and stuff, and if looks could kill, Ruby was sending Blake to the depths of Hell where no one could escape."

"Damn, looks like she's got the hots for you, to see that someone does."

"Coco! Shut up! No one is supposed to know that I like her!" I yell at her.

"And from what you just did, people won't for a while. You've bought yourself some time."

"I know… I need to find out how to tell her soon. Any suggestions?" I ask the rest of them.

"When that Blake girl contacts you, tell her that you have no real interest in her, and that it was a ploy to get to that caped girl. She won't hate you for it, in fact, she'll probably end up conspiring with you to get that caped girl to go out with you. I mean, that's what I would do if I were you. But I'm not, so do what you want." Coco says to me.

"Yeah… I'll do that." I say, starting to run off towards the dorm, but then I turn around and go back to Coco. "Thanks, by the way. It means a lot."

"Hey, hey! No mushy stuff is needed here. I just said what I would do in this situation. No big deal."

"Well, whatever you say it is, thank you anyways." I say, running off, for real this time. _Ruby Rose will be mine. I will make sure of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby POV:**

After I left Blake, I went back to the dorm room to brainstorm some ideas of getting Velvet to fall for me. After about half an hour of brainstorming, I still have nothing… "Stupid! Useless! Brain!" I yell, hitting my head with my hand after every word.

"Wow, washed up at fifteen. How sad." Someone says from behind. I turn around to see Velvet standing at the door with Blake, who had said that to me.

"Hi Blake, h-hi Velvet." I say, nervously.

"Hello Ruby." Velvet says to me. _Oh my gosh, she knows my name… I thought she wouldn't know it…_ "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I shake my head no, so she pulls up a chair right next to me and sits down. "So what are you up to?"

"J-just coming up with… ideas to get someone to like me…" I get out, finally. I can tell her interest is piqued, but I'm not going any deeper into it, because if I do, then she'll find out.

"Seems interesting. Do you mind if I ask you who said person is?" Velvet asks, to which I shake my head really quickly. Her smile loses some of its luster for a second, but then she realizes something. "Hey, why don't you guys come over to my dorm? I mean, you haven't really talked with any of my team members yet. Sound good?"

"That sounds fun enough." Blake says before I even have time to answer. I shoot her a glare that basically screams 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

"Great. Let's go. I'll lead the way. Just follow me." Velvet says with a large smile on her face. _Crap crap crap crap crap! I can't go to Velvet's dorm!_ However, even with my nervous interior, I feign a smile.

"O-ok then Velvet." I say, following her out of my team's dorm and through the school to the second year students' rooms.

"Aaaaand here we are!" Velvet says, motioning towards the door, which is split into four color sections. Tan, red, brown, and green. Then, where the four colors touch, there is a big 'CFVY' sprawled across the door.

"This is nice." Blake says, looking at the intricate color patterns.

"Well, wait until you see the inside." She says, opening the door. I go wide eyed at how big and decorated it is. "After you, Ruby." I walk inside, and I thought that I saw Velvet and Blake high-five after I stepped inside. All of a sudden, Blake scroll goes off. She looks at it then looks back at me.

"Sorry Ruby, I gotta go. Yang wants me to help her with something. Bye. See ya' Velvet." Blake waves and leaves, leaving only Velvet and I in her team's dorm room. _Damn it, why did she have to leave now of all times?_

"So, Ruby… Can I ask what you do in your free time?" Velvet asks, walking towards me again. I can feel my heart start to race the closer she gets to me.

"I… uh, work on my uh, weapon and… stuff." I stutter out, turning red in the process.

"Well that's cool. I still haven't fully developed mine yet, but thankfully, I can fight on my own, without a weapon."

"Personally, I prefer fighting with weapons, but that's pretty cool." I say, trying to not make eye contact with Velvet. She's making it pretty difficult, moving into my line of vision and trying to make eye contact with me whenever I try to look away.

"Yeah, I guess a weapon would make it easier and put less stress on my body, but I don't know what I want my weapon to be…"

"Maybe… If you wanted to… I could help you… maybe, design one?" I say, still not looking at her.

"Ruby, look at me. Please." Velvet almost begs. I turn to look at her, expecting her to just be standing there in front of me, wanting me to look at her, but instead, as I turn, she grabs my head and pulls me into a kiss. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Is she kissing me? It feels like she is, but I don't know. Didn't she give her number to Blake? What's even happening?_ While I was thinking, I didn't even notice Velvet opening her mouth and asking for entrance. I finally realize what she is doing, and I open my mouth to let her in. The kiss quickly becomes more passionate as she pushes me onto her bed so we can keep kissing and not worry about standing up. My lust fuels my want of this kiss to last longer and longer, and apparently, so does Velvet's.

"*cough* Ahem." Someone says, immediately snapping Velvet and I out of our little trance, both of us blushing intensely.

"C-Coco! What are you doing here?" Velvet asks, yelling at the same time.

"I thought I would see what you two were up to, and it's apparently more than I thought." Coco says, smiling because she caught us.

 **Velvet POV: (30 minutes earlier)**

A harsh ring fills the room. I pick up my phone and notice that it's an unknown number from the school, which means Blake. _Perfect. Just in time for me to plan how to get Ruby._ "Hello?" I ask as I answer my Scroll.

"Hey Velvet, this is Blake. I just want to tell you that I'm not interested in you the way that you are in me. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be hurt later on." Blake says over the phone. I smile to myself, knowing how great my plan has been working already.

"Yeeaaahhhh… About that. I was never interested in you. I did that to see Ruby's reaction."

"Why would you need to see Ruby's reaction?"

"Let's just say that the reaction that she gave was the one I hoped would happen." I explain, blushing slightly at the thought of Ruby being jealous of Blake because she likes me.

"So… You WANTED her to be jealous of me? Wh- Oh… So you like her?"

"I mean, I guess so… Don't tell her. Please don't." I plead, holding the phone really close to my face.

"Don't worry about me. I don't go broadcasting who people like around to everybody. Your secret is safe with me." Blake says, reassuring me that it's going to be fine.

"Thank you Blake. This means a lot to me. The question is… How am I going to get Ruby to find out that I like her? She thinks I like you." I ask.

"That's a good point. She's in our team's dorm right now how to get you to like her. Since she likes you, you can just tell her, or you can do something more special, like give her the thing that is obvious from her name, a rose. Or, if you don't really want to ask her per say, you can always go with a surprise kiss, catching her off guard, showing if she really likes you that way too by the way she responds to it, AND expressing your feelings for her at the same time. Not that you have to do any of those. I'm just saying that that's how I would do it."

"Yeah, those are all good ideas, just not for me… except maybe that last one. I want to do that one, but I don't know where I could do that at, or if I could at all." I say, pacing back and forth across my team's dorm.

"Well, you should probably get her alone if you're going to do that last one. Try getting her alone in a place that you know and feel comfortable in. Maybe like your team's dorm?" Blake asks, waiting for my answer, or approval, or whatever.

"That sounds good. How am I going to get her in my team's dorm room though?" I ask, inquisitively.

"Ok, let's make a plan. I will go with you to my team's dorm, then you will try to get as close to Ruby as you want to. After a while, you should ask if we wanted to go to your team's dorm. I can set an alarm on my phone that sounds like a message. I'll say that Yang or Weiss wants me down wherever to help them with something. Then, I have to leave, and you two are in there alone."

"Sounds good so far…" I say, wanting more.

"Ok, start off with some small talk when you're alone, then, when you think the time is right, surprise kiss. Sound good?"

"Yes it does. I think this will work very well. Thank you, Blake."

"Any time. So, let's meet right outside the hall that leads to my dorm, and then I'll walk you there. We'll go inside, you'll get Ruby kinda situated, get us to your room, I'll leave, and then you'll make your move. Hopefully, she'll accept it.

"Yeah… Yeah… Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you there. Goodbye." I say, hanging up, and then skipping towards the hall that goes to team RWBY's dorm room. I see Blake standing by the hall, and so I skip over to her.

"Excited?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and a little nervous too. But that'll go away soon enough. I hope…" I say, twisting ever so slightly back and forth

"Yeah, you two would make a cute couple. I'm rooting for you."

"Th-thanks, Blake" I say, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's go. It seems like enough time has passed since we last saw our caped crusader." Blake says, walking towards their team's dorm. We get there, and the door is standing open.

Ruby is at a desk, hitting her head with her hand and yelling "Stupid! Useless! Brain!"

"Wow, washed up at fifteen. How sad." Blake says, startling Ruby. Ruby turns around and sees us.

"Hi Blake, h-hi Velvet." She says to us.

"Hello Ruby." I say, walking up so I could be really close to her. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I ask, earning a shake of the head 'no'. I pull up a chair and sit next to her. "So what are you up to?"

"J-just coming up with… ideas to get someone to like me…" She stutters, turning a little red. This gets my attention because I want to see if she ACTUALLY likes me, or if she was angry at Blake for some other reason earlier.

"Seems interesting. Do you mind if I ask you who said person is?" I ask, to which she shakes her head very fast. Faster than any person who liked someone else would normally shake their head under said circumstance. "Hey, why don't you guys come over to my dorm? I mean, you haven't really talked with any of my team members yet. Sound good?" I ask, getting that second step of getting her to the dorm out of the way. I can tell that Ruby wants to say something, but Blake beats her to it.

"That sounds fun enough." She says. Ruby gives her a look, but agrees to go anyways. I smile to myself when Ruby gets up and starts to move towards the door.

"Great. Let's go. I'll lead the way. Just follow me." I say, leading them through the halls of Beacon and up to my team's dorm.

"O-ok then Velvet." Ruby says, following me. After a while of walking through Beacon, we finally make it to my dorm.

"Aaaaand here we are!" I say, gesturing to my door. Blake stands there looking at the color patterns for a good while.

"This is nice." Blake says.

"Well, wait until you see the inside." I say to both of them, opening the door. Ruby goes wide-eyed. "After you, Ruby." I say, gesturing inside. Ruby goes inside and starts looking around. I look at Blake, who looks at me. I give her a high-five real quick before her Scroll starts to vibrate.

"Sorry Ruby, I gotta go. Yang wants me to help her with something. Bye. See ya' Velvet." Blake says, winking at me. _Let's hope this goes well. Now, I need some small talk. Small talk… I got it!_

"So, Ruby… Can I ask what you do in your free time?" I ask, trying to break the ice some.

"I… uh, work on my uh, weapon and… stuff." Ruby says, stuttering through her sentence.

"Well that's cool. I still haven't fully developed mine yet, but thankfully, I can fight on my own, without a weapon."

"Personally, I prefer fighting with weapons, but that's pretty cool." Ruby says, not looking at me. _Damnit Ruby. Why do you have to make this so complicated?_

"Yeah, I guess a weapon would make it easier and put less stress on my body, but I don't know what I want my weapon to be…" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe… If you wanted to… I could help you… maybe, design one?" Ruby says, fidgeting a little in her seat. That's when I need to know. _I need to know if she likes me. I must know… I'll get her with a surprise kiss now._

"Ruby, look at me. Please." I say, sounding a little more on the begging side than I would like, but whatever. It does the trick anyways. She turns to look at me, and just before we make eye contact, I close my eyes, grab her face and pull it close to mine, making us kiss. I can tell that Ruby is shocked by me doing this, because I'm normally not as daring and rather shy. She is hesitant at first, and when I feel her starting to warm up to the kiss, I move my tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, which she almost immediately gives me. I push her onto my bed so that it's more comfortable.

"*cough* Ahem." A familiar voice comes from the door. _Shit. Coco came back earlier than I thought she would._ I break the kiss and start blushing really really intensely. Red enough to rival Ruby's cape.

"C-Coco! What are you doing here?" I yell at Coco.

"I thought I would see what you two were up to, and it's apparently more than I thought." She says, smiling that we were caught in the act. _Well shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby POV:**

"Coco! Don't tell anyone what you just saw! Please!" Velvet yells at Coco to which Coco laughs before walking up close to us.

"Don't worry you two, I won't tell anyone. Yet, anyways. You two are cute. However, you do need to tell everyone else that you're a thing." Coco says, pointing at us apprehensively.

"Hey, hey, hey." I start, raising my hands defensively. "We never said we were a thing." Coco responds by getting out her scroll and going to the pictures app.

"No? Well this does." She says, handing it over to us. We both go wide-eyed when we see the picture of us making out on Velvet's bed. We both blush and look at each other before I sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, guess it does." I say, putting my hand behind my head and smiling out of embarrassment. "She's got us, Velvet."

"I know, I know Ruby." Velvet says before leaning in and whispering into my ear. "I really liked that kiss by the way." Her breath on my neck makes me shiver a bit, but it's ok because it feels good.

"Calm down you two lovebirds. Don't wanna get too crazy. I suspect that you two want some alone time?" Coco asks us. I check my Scroll to see what time it is and realize that Velvet and I had been making out for about ten minutes. I blush and show Velvet the time, and when she sees it, she starts to blush as well.

"I think ten minutes of making out is good enough for now." Velvet says, to which I nod at. "But," She continues. "Maybe, do you want to get together some time tomorrow after classes?"

"I would love that." I say, snuggling up to her and putting my head on her shoulder.

"So… does this make us like, girlfriends now?" Velvet asks. I have to think for a minute, but I eventually come up with an answer.

"I'd say that it does." I say, side-hugging her and kissing her on the cheek, which makes her blush some. "Well, I'd better go. It's been fun, Velvet. It really has. I'll see you… tomorrow? You said you wanted to do something tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I did. Wanna see a movie?"

"I might. It depends on the movie."

"I'll look at the movies that are playing and I'll text you, ok?" Velvet asks as we start walking towards her team's dorm's door.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." I say as I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of her room with a smile on my face. I get back to my dorm room and Blake is sitting in there waiting, along with Weiss and Yang.

"So. How'd it go?" Yang asks as soon as I walk in.

"It went… Rather well actually." I say with a sigh.

"Good, then our plan worked well." Blake says, smiling.

"What do you mean your plan?" I ask, very suspiciously.

"What I mean is that Velvet, Yang and I planned everything. We planned that you two would be left alone in Velvet's room, and that that's when she would make her move." Blake explains.

"You… You little… I hate you but love you at the same time! Thank you! But don't ever try to pull this crap again, ok?" I say, hugging Blake and Yang.

"Ok, I'm confused. What are you three talking about?" Weiss asks.

"Oh, so you know how we determined that Ruby likes Velvet?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, Blake found out that Velvet actually likes Ruby, not her, so Blake, Velvet and I formulated a plan to get them alone so they could get together. It looks like it worked because Ruby seems really happy now. Aren't you, Ruby?"

"Yes I am, Yang. We're might be going to the movies tomorrow after classes get out." I respond with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Damn Ruby, getting straight into it, aren't we?" Yang asks sarcastically.

"Shut up, Yang. I want to make this work, so if she wants to go see a movie, then we will sure as hell go see a movie." I snap back at her.

"Okay, okay. Geez, learn how to take a joke."

"I will when you stop being such a butt when we're on the subject of my girlfriend!" I say back to her.

"I get it! You're touchy when it comes to Velvet! I'll just leave you two alone for now and find out more information later." Yang says, walking towards the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take a shower." Yang shuts the door and after a while, the shower turns on.

"Ok, so now that your overbearing sister is busy, tell us everything." Weiss says, moving really close to Ruby and staring at her, waiting for her response.

"Ok, well… Where do I begin?"

 **Velvet POV:**

"Coco! Don't tell anyone what you just saw! Please!" I yell at Coco. She just laughs and walks towards Ruby and I.

"Don't worry you two, I won't tell anyone. Yet, anyways. You two are cute. However, you do need to tell everyone else that you're a thing." Coco says, pointing at both of us.

"Hey, hey, hey. We never said we were a thing." Ruby says to Coco. Honestly, that thought hurts me, but I know it's a counter argument to Coco, although nobody beats her in an argument. Coco just gets out her scroll and shows us a picture.

"No? Well this does." I look at the picture and realize that she got a picture of us during our little "session".

"Yeah, guess it does. She's got us, Velvet." Ruby says, clearly embarrassed.

"I know, I know Ruby." I saw before leaning in close to her. "I really liked that kiss by the way." Ruby noticeably shivers after I do that.

"Calm down you two lovebirds. Don't wanna get too crazy. I suspect that you two want some alone time?" Coco asks. I'm about to say sure, when Ruby shows me her Scroll and shows me the time. That's when I change my mind.

"I think ten minutes of making out is good enough for now." I say. Ruby nods in agreement, blushing slightly. "But, maybe, do you want to get together some time tomorrow after classes?"

"I would love that."

"So… does this make us like, girlfriends now?" I ask with a hint of pleading in my voice.

"I'd say that it does." Ruby says, finally. I give her a side hug. She kisses me, making me blush, before she stretches and gets up. "Well, I'd better go. It's been fun, Velvet. It really has. I'll see you… tomorrow? You said you wanted to do something tomorrow right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did. Wanna see a movie?" I ask, hoping she'll be for it.

"I might. It depends on the movie."

"I'll look at the movies that are playing and I'll text you, ok?" I explain, walking with Ruby to my team dorm's door.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." She says, kissing me on the cheek one more time before leaving.

"So… That was a thing." Coco says before walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask her before she grabs her purse and sunglasses.

"To get Fox and Yatsuhashi. They need to know too. I bet that caped girl's team already knows."

"I mean, probably. We did, after all, collaborate on the idea to get her alone with me..." I say, trailing off.

"Yeah, what I thought. Now, you stay here and I'll be back with the other two." Coco says, walking out of the door, leaving me to my thoughts. _Damn. Coco is going to make this harder than I thought. Hopefully things will go well enough for this to work._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby POV:**

After explaining everything, I see that Blake is sitting really close to Weiss, however, Weiss doesn't notice anything and is talking to Yang.

"So Yang, what excuse did you give Blake to come help you with?" Weiss asks.

"I told her that I needed help with a class project, which, luckily, we have three of them assigned right now. After Blake came back, we got about one and a half of them done. I already had the other parts done with mine. Anyways, it's really all Blake that did everything." Yang says, pointing at Blake. Weiss hadn't realized that Blake was sitting so close to her until Yang pointed her out. She scoots away from Blake really quickly with a blush on her face that she is able to hide from everyone but me.

"Yeah, but I did it so my friends could be happy. I mean, it's been less than a day, and Ruby already seems happier than she has been in a while." Blake explains.

"Yes she does." Weiss says. After she did, she mumbles something under her breath that I didn't catch, but I'm sure that Blake did because of her faunus heritage.

"I do too." Blake says, making Yang and I look at her, very puzzled to what she agreed to. Weiss, however, looks at her with a very shocked expression.

"You… what?" Yang asks Blake.

"I agreed with Weiss. When she whispered, she said that she wanted to have someone to make her that happy like Velvet has already done with Ruby." Blake says nonchalantly. Weiss on the other hand, is blushing like crazy because of how Blake said something that she had tried to hide from the others.

"Ohhhhh, I mean I guess… If you're into that sort of thing." Yang says, walking towards the bathroom awkwardly.

"I mean, I would like it, and Weiss would too, so we're definitely into that kind of thing." Blake explains, making Weiss blush even more.

"Blake! Why do you have to keep explaining things that are really awkward?" Weiss asks.

"I just thought-" Blake starts, but is cut off by Weiss.

"No! Just, stop it! I need some air." Weiss says before getting up and leaving. I can see that Blake is a little hurt, so I walk up to her and pat her on the shoulder.

"Go." I say.

"What?" She asks, looking up at me.

"I said go. You like her. Be there. Be the one to console her when she needs it." I say patting her on the shoulder.

"Thank you." She says before standing up and running out of the door after Weiss.

 **Weiss POV:**

 _Who does she think she is? Going on and telling everyone what I said when I didn't want her to… I'm the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company! I shouldn't be treated like this! Then again… She is kinda cute… No! I can't! Stop it brain!_ I think to myself, shaking my head to get rid of the impure thoughts and continue to run up to the roof. I reach the top of the steps leading up to the roof and stop running. I calmly open the door and walk out onto the roof. I sit down near the edge, but not too close, pull my knees against my chest, and rest my head down on them. I end up falling asleep after a while until I feel something touch my shoulder. I snap awake and look at what is touching my hand. I see a hand, and when I follow the arm up to the person's body, I see Blake standing there next to me.

"Blake! Get your hand off of me this second!" I yell at her. I wanted to make it seem less… bratty, but that failed.

"Fine, I'll stop touching you, happy? I was just a little… worried when you stormed off earlier. It took me a while to find out where you went, but I eventually did, obviously. Can I sit next to you?" Blake asks, looking at me hopefully. I nod, hesitantly. She sits down next to me, really close. I don't know if she meant to sit this close to me, but I'm not complaining on the inside. _I try not to complain too much when she's around, but it just slips out sometimes. I just don't want to push her away. I told Ruby that I had started growing feelings for a girl on the team, but I doubt she figured out who it is… Then again, the only other two options would be Ruby and Yang. I can't stand Yang, and I wouldn't have told Ruby if it were her…_ "Hello? Weiss?" Blake asks, waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry Blake. I kinda… spaced out. What did you say?" I say, blushing and scooting away from Blake.

"I got that. I said that the Vytal festival is in a week, and I asked if you were excited for it."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I am." I say, cursing myself inside for being so dolt-y. _Damnit. I was hoping she'd ask me to a movie or something. Oh well, I guess small talk is as good as anything now. Don't want to rush anything._

"That's good. I need to work on some things before I'll be ready for that kind of thing. Tournament fighting isn't… really my thing." she says, looking down at her hands.

"Well, I know the ins and outs of it, so maybe I could help you?" I ask her, trying anything that will get her to spend more time with me.

"Yeah. I-I'd like that." Blake says, turning away from me. I swear that when she turned I could see a blush on her face.

"When would you like to start?" I ask, this time, scooting a bit closer.

"Umm, would… would tomorrow be ok for you?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect for me." I say, smiling at Blake, who just looks away and blushes again.

"Ok, well… See you then?" Blake asks.

"You dolt, we'll see each other in the dorm tonight."

"I thought you only called Ruby dolt…" Blake asks. _Shit. I do. What excuse can I make that will make her not worry about it?_

"Yeah… The thing is… I call all of you dolts... behind your backs." _Smooth_

"Oh, ok. Makes sense, I guess… Well, I have some things to do in the library for a while. I'll see you back in the dorm later." Blake says, getting up and walking back towards the door to go back inside.

"Bye…" _She'll be mine eventually. I always get what I want…_

 **Blake POV:**

As soon as Ruby tells me to go, I run out of the room and through the halls looking for Weiss. Eventually, I get the idea to go up and check the roof. Sure enough, she up there, sitting with her head on her knees. It looks like she's crying but I can't tell for sure. I walk up close to her so I don't startle her, and I hear snoring. _She's asleep… Hmmm… What can I do from here? I could… Wake her up. Yeah, I'll do that._ So I put my hand on her shoulder, waking her up almost immediately.

"Blake! Get your hand off of me this second!" Weiss yells at me when she sees me next to her.

"Fine, I'll stop touching you, happy? I was just a little… worried when you stormed off earlier. It took me a while to find out where you went, but I eventually did, obviously. Can I sit next to you?" I ask, hoping she says yes. _Please please please say yes._ Eventually, she nods and I sit down next to her.

"So… Uh, Weiss. I was… uh… wondering if… you wanted to go see a… movie some time?" I ask, praying to myself that she'll say yes. The only thing is, she never replies. I look over at where she's sitting and see that she is staring off into space, a blank expression on her face. I scoot over a little more and start waving my hand on front of her face. "Hello? Weiss?"

"Oh, sorry Blake. I kinda… spaced out. What did you say?" She says, coming back to reality.

"I got that. I said that the Vytal festival is in a week, and I asked if you were excited for it."

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I am." She says, blushing slightly. I swear that I could hear some disappointment in her voice.

"That's good. I need to work on some things before I'll be ready for that kind of thing. Tournament fighting isn't… really my thing." I say, kind of embarrassed that I can't fight tournament style.

"Well, I know the ins and outs of it, so maybe I could help you?" Weiss responds. _Wait, is she TRYING to get closer to me? That's great. I need to work with this._

"Yeah. I-I'd like that." I stutter out.

"When would you like to start?" _Shit, did she just scoot closer to me? Calm down Blake, it's ok. Just answer the nice lady's question._

"Umm, would… would tomorrow be ok for you?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect for me." _Perfect._

"Ok, well… See you then?" I ask her.

"You dolt, we'll see each other in the dorm tonight." _Shit. Now I look like an idiot. Wait, doesn't she just normally call Ruby a dolt? Why is she calling me a dolt now?_

"I thought you only called Ruby dolt…"

"Yeah… The thing is… I call all of you dolts... behind your backs." She says after a little bit of hesitation. _I need a way to get out of here before I explode from how close she is right now._

"Oh, ok. Makes sense, I guess… Well, I have some things to do in the library for a while. I'll see you back in the dorm later." _Great excuse Blake. She'll NEVER guess that you just want to leave,_ I scold myself in my head as I walk towards the door that I used to come out onto the roof

"Bye." Weiss says. I turn back around to see her staring off into the sky. _Ugh… Why does she have to be so beautiful?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby POV:**

After I sent Blake off on her search for Weiss, I sat down on my bed, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough it did, as my Scroll started ringing. "Hello?" I ask, answering my Scroll, which the Caller ID said was Velvet.

"Hey Rubes. It's me, Velvet." Velvet says over the phone.

"Hey Vel. Blake gave me your number." I say, thinking of why she wanted to call me. Then I realize it. She said she wanted to go see a movie tomorrow. "Did you find a movie that we're going to see tomorrow?"

"Yeah I have. It's that new Spruce Willis movie, Blue."

"Yeah, I've seen the trailers for that. I've wanted to see it for a while."

"Great. It starts at three o'clock, six ten, or nine twenty. Which one do you want to go to see?" Velvet asks, making me think for a second.

"Maybe the six ten one. Yeah, that one sounds good. Dinner first?" I ask her.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll buy the tickets now. Where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Well, there's that new Italian place. What was its name?" I ask, trying to remember what it was, but I just can't

"I don't know. I know which one you're talking about. That new one in the Vale plaza. I know where it is too, so we'll just see when we get there."

"Ok, do you want me to pick you up or do you want to pick me up or do you just want to meet there?" I ask.

"I'll go by your dorm and pick you up. I'll… see you then? Or before?" She asks.

"Definitely before. I'll see you during classes tomorrow, remember? Today is only Thursday, not Friday yet."

"Oh yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Velvet says.

"Bye Vel." I say, smiling.

"Bye Rubes. Talk to you tomorrow." Velvet says before I hang up the phone and collapse on my bed. I sigh a sigh of happiness to myself. _I'm so glad that she likes me the way that I like her. It makes for happy conversations between us._

"Ruby!" Someone yells, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I was talking to you. I asked what's got you so happy." Yang asks, walking towards my bed.

"Oh. Vel and I are going on a date tomorrow night. I'm really excited."

"Vel? You're already using pet names?" Yang asks.

"Well, I mean, she's SORT of like a pet to me…" I say.

"Just because she's a Faunus and you're dating her doesn't mean she's a pet!" Yang exclaims.

"I know! That was a joke anyways. I'm not going to treat her like a pet when I know she's a person too." I say, punching Yang in the shoulder.

"Okay okay! Geez! You can't go around punching me like you used to. It's starting to hurt now. You've been using that scythe for too long."

"Don't you ever say that I've been using my sweetheart for too long!" I yell, getting really close to Yang and pointing at her.

"Wait, isn't Velvet your sweetheart?"

"No. She isn't." I say, making Yang go wide-eyed. "She's my bae." I finish, making her face go back to normal.

"Okay. At least you have SOME priorities over that monstrous weapon of yours." Yang says.

"No, no. You aren't walking out of here this easily." I say, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back into the room.

"Whyyyyyyyyy?" Yang asks, as I'm pulling her back inside.

"Because you wouldn't have interrupted me from my daydreams if you didn't have something to say."

"Oh yeah… About that. I was going to ask if you've seen or heard of any news reports about Torchwick recently. I mean, he really hasn't been in the news very much. It's like he's gone under after he escaped from Ironwood. Although, I have no idea how he did it." Yang explains. I have to think for a minute. _I had completely forgotten about Torchwick and his little cronies, or superiors in Cinder's case. Although, no one can prove that they helped. I can tell something is up._

"Now that you mention it, no I haven't. Like you said, he's gone under. I'm sure he won't stay that way for long though. He'll sure enough come back out from where he's hiding and we'll have to stop him again." I say, patting Yang on the shoulder.

"I know, but I mean, he's gone under, so he's buying time. He's probably built up a lot of force while he's been gone. I'm just really uneasy about the whole thing." Yang says with some concern.

"I know Yang. If I find anything out about Torchwick, I'll call you on the spot. Don't worry."

"Ok. Well, if you think that's how it should be. I'll let you think about what you're going to do for your date tomorrow. Good luck! Imma go get some dinner." Yang says, walking out of the room.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" I yell, running after her. I catch up to her in a matter of seconds, but she doesn't notice that I'm behind her for some reason. I slowly move my hands up to her sides and jab my hands into her sides.

"Ow! Hey!" She says, turning around with a fist raised. Then she sees that it's me and she puts her hand down. "You know that isn't funny." She says, turning back around and continuing her path down to the cafeteria.

"Yeah you're right. It wasn't funny. It was hilarious." I say, laughing at her reaction.

"I will punch you." Yang says, raising her fist to solidify her threat.

"You remember the last time you did that, right?" I ask her apprehensively.

"Yes…" She responds, lowering her fist with a sulking expression on her face. "You went to the hospital for a week, even after you used your aura to lessen the blow."

"Yeah. Remember that. I need to not be in the hospital whenever Velvet wants to do something." I say, looking at her.

"Well then don't tempt me with shit like that." Yang responds.

"I won't. It was a onetime thing. Now, let's get some dinner." I say, walking ahead of her and into the cafeteria.

 **The next day, five minutes before the date**

"Ruby! Calm down! It's just a date." Yang yells at me.

"You want me to calm down? This is my first ever date! I need everything to be perfect for me so I can make a good impression on Vel!" I yell back at her.

"You look great. Velvet said that she had the reservations, right?" Yang asks, to which I nod in response. "Then you're fine! All you need to do now is wait for Velvet to come pick you up." As soon as Yang gets done with saying that, there is a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil, I bet that's her." I get up and walk over to the door and open it. Sure enough, I see Velvet standing there in a dress that matches her perfectly.

"Hey." Is all that Velvet says to me, but it's enough for me to completely tense up in fear of messing this up.

"H-hi." I barely manage to get out.

"You look nice." She says.

"Y-you do… too."

"So… Do you wanna… leave soon?" Velvet asks, to which I nod really quickly. "Ok. Then let's go. The reservation is in forty minutes and it takes thirty to get to Vale Square by airship." Velvet says, grabbing my hand and walking out of them room, pulling me with her. I blush when she grabs my hand and wave at the rest of my team just before I get out of the room.

"So I take it that you figured out what the restaurant's name was?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's something like Tomato Garden."

"Sounds familiar. I can't wait." I say, kissing Velvet on the cheek quickly, making her blush a little bit.

"Th-that's good Ruby. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do." Velvet says as we make our way out of the academy and into the Airship station.

"I will as long as you will." I say in retort.

"Good, now let's have fun!" Velvet says, pulling me onto the airship.

 **After Dinner**

"Ugh, that was so good." I say, leaning back n the booth that we were put into for dinner.

"Yes it was. How long do we have before the movie starts?" Velvet asks. I check my scroll and see that the time is about five forty-five.

"It's just about five forty-five. We have enough time to sit here for a while. The movie theater is only about a five minute walk from here, and since we have the tickets that you bought online yesterday, we can just go in whenever." I say.

"That sounds good. What do you want to do first while we are waiting?" Velvet asks me.

"I don't know about you, but I need to go to the bathroom." I say, getting up and walking over to the little lady's room. After I empty my bladder and wash my hands, I make my way back out to where Vel and I are sitting to see some guy sitting across from her, trying to chat her up or something like that. I get close enough to hear what I can guess is the start of a conversation. I figure out that he hasn't been sitting there long because of how I hear the conversation start.

"So… I wouldn't expect someone as pretty as you to be here by yourself. Who are you here with?" The guy asks.

"I'm here with a very special friend of mine." Velvet says very bluntly. _How amazing! She thinks I'm special._

"How very dull. You know, I usually don't find Faunus very attractive, but… You are just so… Hot, that I couldn't help myself from coming and talking to you." _Did he… Did he really just say that? I'll kill him. I need to get Nora here so we can break his legs._

"That's very… sweet of you to say, but I must let you know that I'm taken." _Yeah, tell him Vel. You're taken by me._

"Aww come on… No one will know if we just slip away for a while. Besides, I find these ears of yours very… attractive." He says reaching out to touch her ears. She moves out of the way and smacks his hand away.

"Don't touch my fucking ears." She growls at him. _For some reason, her being so aggressive in her demand was pretty hot, I have to admit._

"Okay okay. I won't. Now where is this very special friend of yours?" The guy asks, looking around, probably looking for a guy, but I'm not a guy, so he's out of luck there. I take this as my call to action, so I go over to the table and speak up.

"Vel, I'm back." I say, walking up to Velvet and hugging her.

"Excuse you, but… Who are you?" The guy asks me.

"I'm her significant other. Who are you?"

"I'm Mark. And you're…" He says, looking at Velvet. "A lesbian?" Velvet blushes a little bit, but eventually works herself up enough to retort.

"In the flesh. Now, are you going to stop harassing my girlfriend and I, or am I going to have to get the manager?" Velvet asks. Mark's eyes go wide at the threat. He then eventually gets up to leave.

"Okay, I don't want to have that happen again, so let's just go ahead to the movie. Sound good?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go."

 **Velvet POV: (At the restaurant. (You don't need that whole first part again))**

"Ugh, that was so good." Ruby says, leaning back in her seat.

"Yes it was. How long do we have before the movie starts?" I ask. Ruby looks at her Scroll and then back at me.

"It's just about five forty-five. We have enough time to sit here for a while. The movie theater is only about a five minute walk from here, and since we have the tickets that you bought online yesterday, we can just go in whenever."

"That sounds good. What do you want to do first while we are waiting?" I ask.

"I don't know about you, but I need to go to the bathroom." Ruby says, getting up and walking to the bathroom. After a minute or so, a guy comes over to where I'm sitting asks to sit down. I just shrug my shoulders and hope Ruby gets back soon.

"So… I wouldn't expect someone as pretty as you to be here by yourself. Who are you here with?" He asks.

"I'm here with a very special friend of mine."

"How very dull. You know, I usually don't find Faunus very attractive, but… You are just so… Hot, that I couldn't help myself from coming and talking to you." _Did he seriously just say that? I don't know if I should take that as an insult to my heritage or a compliment of me._

"That's very… sweet of you to say, but I must let you know that I'm taken." _Yeah, that sounds right._

"Aww come on… No one will know if we just slip away for a while. Besides, I find these ears of yours very… attractive." He says, moving his hands up to my ears. _Before he was slightly amusing, but now, he's just irritating the shit out of me._

"Don't touch my fucking ears." I growl at him. He takes his hand back and sits back in the seat.

"Okay okay. I won't. Now where is this very special friend of yours?" He asks, looking around everywhere. _Where's Ruby?_

"Vel, I'm back." _There. Thank God._

"Excuse you, but… Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm her significant other. Who are you?"

"I'm Mark. And you're… A lesbian?" He asks, looking at me. It takes me a while to answer, but I eventually do.

"In the flesh. Now, are you going to stop harassing my girlfriend and I, or am I going to have to get the manager?" I ask, seeing his face be covered in fear for a second. He eventually gets up and leaves, but I still glare at him for extra measure.

"Okay, I don't want to have that happen again, so let's just go ahead to the movie. Sound good?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah. Let's go." I say, getting up and walking out with Ruby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yang POV:**

"I wonder if they're having a good time. Or if they're Ok." I think out loud.

"They're fine. Ruby is a combat master, remember? And I'm sure that Velvet has a couple of tricks up her sleeve as well." Blake says from the bunk below me.

"I know. It's just that I have some kind of feeling like something bad is going to happen. Ruby said she would call me if something did… For the first time, I DON'T want her to call me."

"Yang. It's fine. The movie is almost over. It's like, seven forty-five right now. The movie people here leave about an hour to clean up the theater before the next movie starts."

"Ok… I'll try to calm down. I just don't want anything bad to happen to them." I say in defeat.

"Good. I think you need some relaxation time. It'll be good for you.

"You think so?"

"I know it. Go to the gym, go to the sparring room. I don't care. Just relax."

"Ok. Thanks. I'll do that." I say, walking out of the room and down the hallway, eventually making it to the gym in the school. I put my phone in the locker room there and set up a couple of training dummies to punch and kick for a while. I train for about thirty minutes before going back to the lockers. I look at my phone to see if I missed anything and my heart almost stops. I have a missed call from Ruby. _She said she would call me if anything went wrong. That means… Oh God no. Please no._ I listen to the voicemail that she left me and my fears are only confirmed.

Yang! Yang! Please come here soon. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I saw Torchwick in the audience while Vel and I were sitting down. You are probably right about him doing something big. I need you t-" Her voice is cut off by a large explosion and screams. Then it ends. I feel myself crying, but don't know when I started. I go to my contacts and call Blake.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey Blake. It happened. Something happened. I got a voicemail from Ruby. It started out ok, but then there was this explosion and some screams. I… I need to go. I'm taking Bumblebee. I'll be back later." I say and then hang up. _I don't want her to try to convince me to stay. Not this time._

 **At the theater**

I park Bumblebee and run towards the now burning movie theater. I run up to the police officers who are standing next to lots of ambulances.

"Did you find my sister in there at all? And her girlfriend? My sister has short, black hair with red tips and her girlfriend is a rabbit faunus."

"Yeah, we did. They're fine. They were at the back of the theater. Blast happened in the front. Those people weren't so lucky… You wanna see them?" He says, to which I nod my head. "They're over there, by the pillar in the middle of the square." I run off in the direction of the pillar and see the two of them sitting next to each other, Ruby snuggling up against Velvet who is softly stroking her hair.

"Ruby! Velvet! Are you guys ok?" I ask, running up to them.

"I think so. According to the doctors over there, the blast had a bit of radiation in it, so we don't know how much trouble we're in yet." Velvet says, giving Ruby a little smile. Ruby laughs at Velvet's comment and then looks at me.

"The doctors ALSO said that the radiation should be minimal so it's not really anything THAT concerning. There were a lot of people hurt though. I'm surprised this many people made it out safely." Ruby says, looking at Velvet, who is currently staring at the building and trying to push her rabbit ears forward. "What is it Vel?"

"I hear… screams. Nothing coherent, just, screams. It sounds like it's from a… girl. Other than that, all I can tell is that it's really hoarse. Seems like they don't use their vocal chords very much. I'm sure that th-" Velvet says, but is cut off by my yelling.

"We have to help her!" I say, running towards the building. I am stopped however, by Ruby running to catchup with me and grabbing me by the shirt collar.

"Yang, as much as it pains me to say this, we can't really do much to help whoever she is alone."

"Exactly! Alone! We need to do this together. You can use your speed or whatever to go through the theater and wreckage and find that girl!" I say back to her.

"Yang!" She says, grabbing my shoulders and staring me straight in the eyes. "We can't do this."

"Fine. You might not be able to… But I will." I say, continuing to run off in the direction of the burning theater.

"Yang! No!" Ruby yells after me, but I'm not letting her stop me this time. _I have to find out who it is that's screaming in there, and I have to save her._ I run through the police line, grabbing the attention of several police officers who tell me to stop, but I just keep running. I eventually make it inside, breaking through all of the doors with some shoulder tackles because they were weakened by the fire. I follow the screaming through the building, finding which room it is coming from. Surprisingly, it was the same theater that Ruby and Velvet were in. I go inside and see that it's a complete mess, having this room be the epicenter of the explosion, I figured it would be. The screaming is only getting louder now. I run through the fiery room until I see who it is that is screaming. My heart almost stops when I see who it is. _No… It can't be… her._

 **Neo POV:**

I walk into the movie theater following Torchwick, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. _Not very hard when you're wearing a poncho that covers everywhere except your head. Then again, it's my head that really gives me away. Oh well, I have a hat too. All I need to do is follow Torchwick, set the bomb, and then maybe I won't get beaten tonight. That would be great… No, Neo. Focus on the objective._

"Neo." Torchwick says. I look up at his face, ready to hear my requirements for the objective. "Now." Is all he says as he keeps walking towards the tickets counter. The guy collects our tickets and we go inside. Torchwick nods to me and I go up to in front of the first row. Thankfully, nobody is sitting close enough to really see what I'm doing. I pretend to drop something up front and bend down to "pick it up". That's when I set it. A timed bomb that will go off a little bit after the movie ends. After that is done, I see Torchwick sitting near the front, so I walk over and sit next to him.

"Good job, Neo. Now, I'm going to leave when the movie ends, so you need to stay and make sure the bomb goes off." He says, leaning back in his seat.

 _Why don't I get to leave too? Am I just some sort of… Pawn?_ Torchwick can see the worry on my face and starts talking.

"Neo, don't worry. It's just a small bomb. Nothing is going to happen that's THAT bad." Torchwick says, smiling that sarcastic smile of his.

 _I would say so many things right now if I could actually talk. Too bad someone messed up my vocal chords._ I listened to Roman's words, however, and decided to watch the movie. True to his words, Roman left right after the movie ended, winking at me and walking towards the exit. He stops walking for a split second and smiles as he scanned the crowd one last time. I look back to where he was looking and see that caped girl who was always getting in the way of Roman's plans and I realize why he smiled. _If she's that far in the back, and he smiled like that, then that means the bomb will hit them… and it will also hit me… I need to get out of here quickly._ I start running towards the back of the theater, hoping to get away from the explosion. I look down at a watch on my wrist, which has a timer for the bomb, and notice that there are about fifteen seconds until it goes boom. _I wish I could speak and warn these people about the bomb. Torchwick left me… to die… He was no friend like he said he was. I never should have trusted him…_ Five. Four. Three. Two. One. _Forgive me._ And then everything went black. I fade in and out of consciousness, screaming as much as I can in between the slips in and out of it. It gets harder because of the smoke that's coming from the fire in the room. Eventually, I hear footsteps and scream even louder. I notice someone coming through the smoke, and stop, letting sleep take me, knowing that someone will find me. The last thing I see before passing out is lots of golden hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ruby POV:**

"What do you mean that you rescued her?" Weiss asks Yang when she got back to the dorm, carrying Neo.

"I mean, she was lying on the ground in a smoke filled room where a bomb went off, screaming. Probably crying for help. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"

"But she's the enemy!"

"She is an innocent! I can't let innocent people die when I can do something to help them! I doubt you would understand, though. I bet that because you were raised all high and mighty like the rest of the Schnee's, then I bet one life doesn't matter all that much to you. I bet that you don't care about that one innocent that you could save. I bet you wouldn't care if some innocent died right now!" Yang yells back at Weiss. Weiss's face went white with the realization of what Yang said was true.

"You're right, Yang. I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean that we should be harboring a fugitive of the law!"

"I couldn't just leave her there to die…" Yang says. From what I can tell, she's tearing up a little bit, but I'm not going to say anything. "I'm taking her to the medical wing and I'm not coming back until they've told me she's going to be ok. I'll see you all later." Yang says, picking up Neo and taking her out of our dorm. Velvet and I look at Weiss to see her just sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face. Blake walks over to Weiss and sits down next to her on her bed, trying to console her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Weiss, Yang is right." I say, looking at Weiss, then back at Velvet. "I only wish we had helped her before… When she ran off."

"Hey, Rubes. Don't be like that. You did what you thought would cause you the least harm. Besides, I would spin kick whoever hurt you." Velvet said, hugging me from the side.

"Thanks Vel." I say back, returning the hug.

"Pet names already?" Blake asks, looking at us.

"Well, I AM kind of like her pet." Velvet says before I can answer.

"That's what I said to Yang, but I was joking." I laugh.

"Well it's good that we're on the same page." Velvet says, leaning up against me and putting her head on my shoulder.

 **Yang POV:**

 _Damn, this girl is heavier than I thought._ I think as I carry her towards the medical wing. Overall, I might have overreacted on Weiss just a little bit, but I felt like I needed to help this girl. I don't remember what her name is, because I only heard it once when Torchwick told her to get him out of that sticky situation he got himself into. Either way, I still needed to help her. Whatever her name is. I get to the medical wing relatively quickly and hand her over to the people there. I follow them into the room that they set the girl in. The medical professionals hook her up to different machines and then leave for a while, giving me enough time to stare and wonder why she would be involved with Torchwick. _She doesn't seem like one of those kind of people…_ I let my thoughts carry me away for what seems like hours, but in reality what was about thirty minutes.

"Uhhh…" The girl says from the hospital bed, signaling that she is waking up. I quickly get up and walk over to her to see if she needs anything.

"Hey, do you… do you need anything?" I ask. The girl shakes her head no. "What's your name? I never caught it when we were fighting." The girl just looks at me without any change. "Can you… Can you talk?" I ask. The girl responds by shaking her head no again. Seeing her answer, I run over to the counter in the medical ward that has some paper towels on it. I rip a sheet off and find a pen so that the girl can communicate with me. I hand her the paper and pen and then repeat my question. "What's your name?"

She writes something really quick and then shows me the paper towel. _My name is Neo._

"Neo, huh? That's a pretty name. It suits your hair." I say, making her blush for some reason.

 _Thank you._ She writes on the paper, smiling at me. She writes something else down and shows it to me. _Why did you help me?_ I had to think for a minute on how to phrase my answer.

"Well I mean, you were in trouble and I couldn't just leave you there to die. It would haunt me for the rest of my life knowing that I had the chance to save someone and I didn't or couldn't." I explain, knowing that I have caught her interest with that last sentence.

More writing. _But I'm your enemy. Why would you feel bad about that?_

"Good question. It's the way that I was raised. Besides, no one is an enemy when it's something like this that happened."

 _But I'm the one who did that. I put the bomb down…_

"Well, did you do it of your own will?"

 _Kind of. I went with Roman to the movie theater willingly, but I didn't really place the bomb with it being justified in my mind._

"Ok. Makes sense I guess. Why are you even in Torchwick's group anyways? No offense, but you don't really seem like the mass murder or terrorism type of person. I might not know you that well, and that statement may be completely off, but from what I can tell, you aren't that way." I state, looking at her and awaiting a response.

 _Thank you. I never really wanted to be part of that. I was injured when I was younger and he took me in. I came willingly, not knowing how he was. He fixed me up and then told me that since he saved my life, that I owed him some kind of repayment. That turned into about five or six years of being his servant._ After reading the slight backstory she told me, my throat went a little dry at the thought of serving Torchwick for six years.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. I can't imagine what that hell would have been like. Being forced to do evil like that." I say slowly, unsure if what I say will be offensive to her or not. Fortunately for me, her facial expression remained the same, making me think that she didn't mind me calling working for Torchwick "hell", or the jobs that she had done "evil".

 _It was pretty bad at some points. Sometimes I would go to sleep feeling moderately at ease, and then other nights it was going to sleep with new bruises, cuts, and burns. I hated it. I've wanted to get out of that for a while now, but every time I disobeyed Torchwick, I just got hurt even worse._ I start feeling really bad for what Neo has had to go through. It saddens me to think someone like her could be drawn into a hellish life with no escape except for an almost fatal injury.

"I'm so sorry Neo… Torchwick will pay for what he did to you." I say, feeling my rage building up inside of me. Then, suddenly, it's gone when Neo's hand touches my shoulder. She shakes her head no, but I don't know what that means. "No? No what?" She starts writing again.

 _Don't hurt Torchwick just because of what happened to me. You don't want that weighing down on your conscience. Trust me, I know. I know what will make you feel better. Since you saved my life and all, maybe we could go do something some time? I'll pay for it since you saved my life and all. It wouldn't be right for you to pay._

"Hey now, wait a second. I should be the one paying for that if we decide to do something. Think of it as a celebration for your getting better. Plus, that reminds me of what happened with Torchwick. You know, he saved you, you owed him. Boom! Five years of your life gone. That's not going to happen this time." I say, making her smile. _Why does that smile make me feel weird inside? It's like this tingling in my stomach. Am I blushing? I can't tell. And now she's staring at me with those… multicolored eyes._

 _Thank you. Is something wrong?_ She writes.

"No no. Everything is fine. I just felt a little… Weird for a moment." I say. "I'm sure that today has been a very… interesting day for you, so I'll leave you to your thoughts for the rest of the night. I'll be back tomorrow to see you again. Have a good night and sleep tight!" I say, patting her on the head before getting up and walking towards the door. I turn the light off and look back in the room one more time before leaving for the night. _I really do hope she gets better soon. She makes me feel weird, but it's a good weird._ I get back to the dorm to find that everyone is asleep on their respective beds. I guess Ruby sent Velvet back to her team's dorm for the night. _I really need to catch some sleep. Today's been stressful. Goodnight everybody._ I think before drifting off into a semi-peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ruby POV:**

Weiss had left shortly after Yang did, saying that she needed some air.

"Hey Vel, you think Yang is doing ok? She looked kind of distraught when she took Neo into the medical ward. She's been there for a while now. it's been about an hour, but she's not here. I'm starting to get worried." I say, looking at the door every so often, expecting Yang to come through the door any second.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ruby. She's not one to go out and get herself in trouble for no sound reason. And I don't think she would have a sound reason right now. You'll see; she'll come through the door soon." Velvet says softly, comforting me.

"Thanks Vel. Did I mention that I'm happy when we're together?" I ask, knowing it won't be that much because it's only been about two or three days.

"I'd say about five or six times." Velvet says, counting on her fingers.

"Really? That many times already?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, that many times already. Let's see, you've texted it to me twice, said it about three times on our date earlier, and once now. That makes six." She says side-hugging me and putting her head on my shoulder, even though she's taller.

"Wow. Well, it's true. No matter what you say, it will be true forever." I say, looking at her face that's on my shoulder.

"What makes you think we'll be-" Velvet starts but is interrupted by me.

"Don't even think like that. You start thinking like that and we won't make it very long. I don't want that to happen. I really like you and I don't want to lose what we have."

"I don't want to lose it either, Ruby, but I don't know how w-" She starts again, but this time, is cut off with my mouth being put onto hers. The kiss starts off chaste, but eventually gets more and more intimate and **definitely** not chaste. We break off from the kiss, panting heavily, lips swollen a little bit and somewhat sensitive, and I definitely need more. I look at her and can tell that she needs more too.

"Hey guys, don't go eating each other's throats out while I'm still here." Blake says from across the room. _Damn. I forgot that she was still here. That's kind of awkward._ I think, looking at Velvet and can tell that she's thinking something along the lines of what I'm thinking too. "But if you want me to leave," She starts, making Velvet and I perk up slightly. "I can just go to the library to finish up my reading for the night. I look at Velvet who just shrugs her shoulders in response.

"I mean if you want to…" I say, hoping that I don't sound needy for something a little more personal between Velvet and I.

"I'll leave you two to whatever… this was. I'll be in the library. If Weiss gets back before I do, tell her where I am. See you two lovebirds later." Blake says, walking out of the room.

"So… Do you want to, uh. Get back to what we were doing? Or… something else?" I ask.

"We can go back to that. Unless you wanna do something else." Velvet says with a suggestive look on her face.

"Well… If you feel like it…" I say, trailing a finger around the side of her face and then gently grabbing the back of her neck to pull her into a slow kiss, wanting it to escalate, but before it does, the door opens. We stop kissing almost immediately and look up to who is it. Weiss walks in the room, looking at us briefly before walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Where's Blake?" She asks, unaware of the tension she just caused.

"She went to the library. She said that if you got back to tell you where she was.

"Hmmm. I wonder why she told you guys that. Oh well. I'm going to the library now too. I'll see you two later." Weiss says before walking out just like Blake did.

"Well, that kind of ruined the mood." I say, sighing in defeat. Velvet just kisses me on the forehead. I look into her eyes and she says one word that makes my pulse race, my face heat up and my legs get warm.

"Soon."

"O-okay. What do you… what do you want to do now?" I ask, my face reddening with every passing moment.

"Well, I thought… maybe we could go see what Blake and Weiss are up to. Then, you can walk me to my room since the new curfew rule is in place."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that new rule, but I didn't hear exactly everything that it entailed." I say, cocking my head to one side.

"Well, the curfew is in about thirty minutes. Everyone has to be in their rooms unless they are coming from the medical ward or library. So Yang, Blake and Weiss are ok. If we leave to go see Blake and Weiss in the library, we'll have enough time to say hi and then we can go back to my dorm."

"That sounds like a plan. Let's get going, shall we?"

"Ok, let's go." She says with a smile.

 **Blake POV:**

"Hey Blake, what are you doing?" I hear someone ask from behind me. I turn around to see Weiss walking towards me.

"Hey Weiss. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just got back from something and asked Ruby and Velvet where you were. They told me and I came here." She says, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to me.

"Why would you want to know where I was?" I ask.

"Actually, I was thinking about the training thing that we said would be a good idea, and I was wondering if you wanted to start tomorrow."

"Sure, I mean… Yeah that sounds like a plan." I say.

"Great. I was… also wondering something else too… but I… yeah." Weiss says, getting really nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah? Wh-what do you want to ask?" I ask her back.

"I was actually wondering if you… if you wanted to um… maybe… see a movie some time?" Weiss asks, blushing and catching me off guard.

"I-I uh… d-don't know what to say. I mean… This is very sudden. I mean… I might… might need some… time to uh… think this through." I stutter, obviously very nervous myself. _What am I supposed to say? I do want to go with her, but… What if she's just pranking me to see what I do?_

"Oh. Well… If you need time, then I guess I can just… go and let you decide." Weiss says, standing up and leaving.

"NO!" I yell, grabbing her arm and pulling her to face me again. "I mean… please don't go." I say, looking down at my lap and letting go of her arm.

"Oh… um. Ok." She says, sitting down again.

"I... I've decided my answer." I say, staring into her eyes. At first, she doesn't look at me, but eventually her eyes meet mine.

"You did?" She asks, eyes lighting up.

"Yes. I did. I… do want to. I want to go to the movies with you." I say, not completely sure of what I'm saying.

"Y-you do? I mean, I'm glad that you do but… Why?" Weiss asks me.

"I… I have…" I start, trailing off and looking away from Weiss.

"Please. Continue." She says, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just… don't want to be rejected." I say, still avoiding eye contact with Weiss.

"Why would you be the one who is rejected? I'm the one who asked if you wanted to go to the movies with me! Do you know how much stress that put on me? I had to face how I felt about you with my family's opinion on this kind of thing hanging over me the entire time! How do you think my parents would react if they knew I liked first, a girl, and then, secondly, a faunus of all things! They would be furious but I don't care!" Weiss says, getting louder and louder with each sentence. _Good thing we're sitting in a secluded part of the library that no one comes to._

"Wait… you would defy your family's wishes… for… me?" I ask, completely dumbfounded if this were the case.

"Yes I would." She says, nodding confidently, no doubt in her mind.

"Wh… Why?"

"Because… Because I have feelings for you. However, just admitting it was really hard for me to do, let alone asking you out. I never thought you would say yes. I'm not complaining, just speculating what I thought would happen." Weiss explains. _Completely reasonable reasoning. As always._

"Oh. Ok. Then in that case, I'm sorry that I caused you so much grief lately."

"Don't you say that." She says, her voice getting what seems to be more strained than how she usually talks. "Don't you dare say that. This isn't grief. This is stress. They are completely different and you weren't the cause of any of it. I called this upon myself for falling for you. I was just worried how you would respond. You shouldn't be apologizing for something like that…" She say, trailing off and what sounds like whimpering or crying. I lift up her face so that she's looking up at me and see that she was crying a bit. I reach my hand up to her cheek and gently wipe off a tear.

"Blake?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"Shhhh. It's ok Weiss." I say, wiping more tears from her cheeks. We both stare at each other for a little bit before I pull her head closer to mine, leaning down and tilting my head just enough so that we meet with a kiss. I know this is a mutual thing because when I pulled us closer, Weiss closed her eyes before I did. _She wanted this too. It's not a prank to make fun of me for feeling like this. She actually likes me…_

 **Velvet POV:**

"So what do you want to do tomorrow, Ruby?" I ask, wanting to spend as much time together as possible.

"I don't know. What can we do tomorrow?" Ruby asks, thinking of things we can do.

"I have no idea, but we're at the library." I say, walking up to the counter for help.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The attendant asks.

"Hi. Do you know where a girl with black hair and a bow and a girl with white hair and a scar on her face are?" Ruby asks.

"Actually, yes I do. They're in that back room over there." She says pointed in some other direction. "You'll pass about fifteen rows of bookshelves and the you turn right. After that, you'll be going through a clearing with lots of computers on tables. After going through that, turn left and go through about ten more rows of books and it will be on your right." She explains.

"Thank you!" I say, smiling. Ruby and I follow her instructions and get to the back room. We both look into the room and see Blake and Weiss looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, they lean in and start to kiss. We immediately turn around and walk towards Velvet's room.

"What was that about?" Ruby asks after we get out of the library.

"I think that was Beacon's newest couple."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby POV: (The next day)**

"Good morning Team RWBY!" I yell, waking everyone else up.

"Ruby! Why do you have to do that every single day?!" Weiss yells from her bunk.

"Because we need to get up for class!" I say, yelling back at them.

"Ruby! Shut up! It's a Saturday! There are no classes!" Yang yells before throwing a pillow at me. I try to duck out of the way, but there's only so far you can move on a bed. I still get hit, regardless.

"Oh. Ok, nevermind then. You can go back to sleep everybody" I say, feeling kind of embarrassed that I forgot it was the weekend. Then it hits me. _I could spend all day today and tomorrow with Velvet!_ I immediately get out my Scroll and texted Velvet.

 **R: Hey Vel, what do you want to do today? I'm free all day.**

 **V: I have no idea, but we'll probably be able to do something.**

Then I get an idea. I found this really pretty clearing in Forever Fall when we were there getting that sap for Goodwitch.

 **R: I have an idea. Meet me in front of the school in 45 minutes. I have to get things ready.**

 **V: is there anything special I need to wear?**

 **R: No, just wear something comfortable for you. I'll get everything ready. You just show up, K?**

 **V: Okay. I'll trust you. Don't make me regret it! :P**

 **R: You're gonna love it! Don't worry!**

I send that last text message and then use my semblance to speed to the cafeteria to pick up some food for my plan and then rush out of the school in the direction of Forever Fall.

 **Velvet POV:**

 _I wonder what all that was about. Oh well. I guess she has something planned. It's crazy how much we're doing together in just three days. Two dates already. How strange. Oh well. I'm happy and she's happy. That's all I could ask for._ _I'll wait until she said and then I'll go out there and meet her._

Forty minutes pass of me just sitting here, looking at the clock tick by and listening to Coco complain about absolutely nothing, as usual. Finally, the time for me to leave rolls around and so I go out to the front of the school. I look at my watch and see that it's 9:43. _Hmm… two minutes early. I'm sure Ruby won't mind._ Sure enough, I see a red and black blur darting towards me. I smile and wave at her.

"Hey! Ruby!" I yell, smiling. She slows down and walks up next to me.

"Hey Vel. Thanks for waiting here for me. I hope you're ready for something awesome!" She responds, smiling like me.

"I am. Although, I'm pretty sure that being with you is awesome enough." I say, hugging Ruby and kissing the top of her head.

"Awww… you're… too sweet…" Ruby says, blushing.

"No, It's the truth. You're so forgiving and nice and pretty and smart and amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you." I say, looking into Ruby's eyes.

"You did what no one else has. You have some kind of feeling for me that no one else has ever had before. And the great thing is… I have the same kind of feeling for you. I'm so much happier now that we're together. I feel like we were… we were meant to be… together. I'm just… really happy." Ruby says, smiling at me. It's my turn to blush now. I can see a tear start to form, so I reach my hand to her cheek and gently brush it off.

"Now it's my turn to tell you that you're too sweet…" I say, turning away and hiding my eyes away. She simply pulls my head up so that we are staring each other in the eyes.

"Don't you do that. You're too pretty to hide yourself from me. I won't let you do that." She says, smiling at me again.

"Ok. I won't anymore. Where are we going?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. I forgot for a second. Sorry. We're going somewhere that's a surprise for you. I hope you like it. Follow me!" She says, running towards wherever we're going and pulling me with her.

"It's not hard when you're pulling me with you!" I yell after her.

 **Deeper in Forever Fall**

"Hurry, Vel! You're gonna miss the best time for the view! This hour was calculated to have the best view of this part of Forever Fall!" She yells back to me, still pulling me behind her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yell back. All of a sudden, Ruby stops. "Wh-why'd you stop?"

"It's just… I never… Never expected you to be saying that for a while." She says, turning around to face me and blushing. My mouth drops in embarrassment and I turn away from her, blushing a deep red that could rival her cape.

"Ruby. I can't… Can't believe you said that! I… That is kind of… not very… why would you say something like that?" I ask, sounding more irritated than what I actually am. _In actuality, I'm kind of… turned on that she's thinking of that this early in the relationship. Next month is when it happens. I might… I might have to face her some time next month. I hope nothing bad happens._

"I was joking! Jeez! Learn to take a joke!" Ruby says, laughing.

"Don't joke like that! I thought you were being serious!" I yell back at her, but she's already started running again.

"Ruby! Wait up!" I yell after her, running through the path that she had obviously laid out earlier. I keep running through the path, eventually losing sight of Ruby ahead of me. I run for a little further, ducking under low hanging branches and jumping over fallen logs that Ruby forgot to remove. I see a clearing up ahead and go to it. I see Ruby standing there, waiting for me and smiling.

"Took you long enough, slow poke!" Ruby says, motioning me over to where she is standing. I get over to where she is and then I see why she brought me here.

"My God, Ruby… This view is… amazing!" I exclaim, running towards the edge of a short cliff and looking over most of Forever Fall. I feel something grab my waist and I jump, almost falling off the edge.

"Calm down, Vel," Ruby says, hugging me from behind. "I'm not going to push you off the cliff. You're too pretty to die." Ruby giggles at what she said and I lean my head against her head, which is on my shoulder.

"I thought you were something else touching my waist." I say, blushing a little bit.

"Now what else would be touching my girlfriend's waist when I am present? Nothing. That's what. I'm the only one who can do this to you without getting beaten senseless by my wrath." Ruby says, laughing a little bit when she said her wrath.

"It's great to know that I have a benevolent protector about me." I say, also chuckling.

"I could use less sarcasm, you know. I'm a great protector!" Ruby says, feigning a whine.

"I know," I say. "You're just the cutest little guardian ever!" I say back to her, playing with her hair.

"Well thank you! I'm just… happy that we have the ability to do this… together. I enjoy our time together." Ruby says, looking up at me with those beautiful silver eyes of hers.

"I enjoy us too. I hope that we last for a long time because… I think we work." I say, believing what I say and hoping that she believes it too.

"I want you to know that I'll never end us. I'll never make it so that we're not together." Ruby says, smiling back at me and running behind a tree. I start to follow her over to the tree, but she comes out from behind it with a picnic basket, smiling. _I could get used to this. I'm going to enjoy being together with her. The only thing that I'm worried about is next month. When… IT happens. I have to tell her at some point. I'll… I'll tell her later._

 **Neo POV:**

 _This room is so boring! I need something to do or someone to talk to!_ I think, looking around the hospital room for anything that she could you to become amused. However, before I can locate anything, a nurse comes in, telling me that I have a visitor. This piques my curiosity, so I tell her to let the visitor in. _Who would come to visit ME of all people?_ My question is answered when I see the girl with massive locks of golden hair, known as Yang, come through the door with some flowers and a card, which I'm assuming is a get-well card.

"Hey Neo, how are you doing? I hope I'm not intruding or anything." She says, looking at me to see if she was or not. I shake my head and reach over for the pads of paper and the pencil that the nurses got me.

" _No, you aren't intruding. I need some company anyways."_ I write and then show it to Yang who smiles and pulls up a chair so that she can sit next to me.

"I know the feeling. I had some accident when I was smaller and had to stay in the hospital for a while. Anyways, I brought some stuff. If you want any of it, that is." Yang said, peaking my interest.

" _What did you bring?"_ I write before trying to look into the bag that Yang had pulled from nowhere.

"Oh, nothing much. Some Cheez-Itz, a drawing pad, some pencils,and most importantly, video games." Yang explains. A sly smile spreads across my face.

" _What kind of video games?"_ I write down quickly.

"Well, we have some Mortal Kombat, Super Smash Bros., it look like there is a co-op game in here where you use these monsters. I thought it looked cool, so I got it, although I have no idea what it is." Yang admits, putting a hand behind her head and smiling sheepishly.

" _What is it called?"_ I write down, kind of curious. Yang has to find it and look at the name before she could tell me.

"Looks like it's called Spectrobes. What a weird name. Oh well. Those are the three I have. What do you want to do?"

" _Yang, break out the Cheez-Itz and put in the Mortal Kombat, because we're going to be playing for a while."_ I write, smiling slyly again.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to punch your face in with all of the characters!" She yells at me. _I don't think so, Yang._ I think, rolling me eyes back at her and laughing. Silent laughing, of course.


	10. Chapter 10

**Velvet POV: (one month after the previous chapter)**

I wake up with a start to a shrill beeping sound. I glare at my Scroll for waking me up on a Saturday. Then I realize just what Saturday it is. _No… It can't be here already. No no no no no no no no no no no no no! My cycle couldn't have begun today!_ But it had begun today, because I could feel myself getting more and more aroused by the second. And nothing was happening to make me like this. _Why did Heat have to start today?_ I look down at the shorts that I slept in overnight to see that they're drenched. _Thankfully, I have some time before Ruby wants to do anything with me today._ I thought wrong. My Scroll beeps again, signaling that I got another message. I look at it and I see that it wasn't my Scroll's decision to wake me up, but Ruby's.

 _ **R: Hey Vel, wanna do something today? I am free all day. :) 3**_

 _ **R: Heloooooooooooooo?**_

 _I could think of a lot of things that I want to do with you._ I think, growing wetter and blushing deeper. _No, Velvet! She's your girlfriend! Not your sex toy! I have to respond with something…_

 _ **V: I don't know. I'm not feeling very good right now.**_

 _There. That should deter her from doing all that much._ Wrong again.

 _ **R: Well that's not good. I'll be over there in just a sec to take care of you.**_

 _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! She can't be coming here when I'm like this!_ I think, still really aroused for no particular reason besides Mother Nature's hate of Faunus.

 _ **V; That's not necessary! I'll be fine!**_

 _ **R: I can't accept that! As your girlfriend, I require myself to help you when you're not feeling very good.**_

I give up trying to reason with her because I know it'll just make her want to come over here and help me more. _Thankfully, the rest of my team decided to let me sleep in._

 _ **V: Fine. Just let me change.**_

 _ **R: Okay! Be there in a little bit! :)**_

 _Crap crap crap. I gotta change out of these shorts before Ruby gets here. Ok… Let's go!_ I run over to my dresser and pull out a pair of shorts for me to change into. I run into the bathroom, realize that I forgot a pair of new panties and so I run back out again, grab them and then run back in. I change quickly so that when Ruby gets here, I don't have to keep her waiting for whatever she wants to do. _Even though I'm in heat and don't want her around in case something happens… I really want her around._ The knocking at the door pulls me out of my thoughts of lust and desire and back towards the person that inevitably fuels those thoughts. _Ruby… Mmmmm~_

"Just a second, ok Ruby?" I yell from inside.

"Yeah, sure thing! I'll be out here." Ruby yells back. I run from the entrance of the bathroom back to my bed and get underneath the covers really quickly, knowing that these shorts and panties won't last me long in this state.

"Come in!" I yell back out to Ruby, who swiftly opens the door, steps inside, and closes the door again.

"Hey, Vel! How are you doing?" She asks, setting down a bag with who-knows-what inside of it.

"I guess I'm ok… I could definitely be better." I respond. _Yeah, I could definitely be NOT in heat right now. God, has Ruby always been so fucking HOT? I mean, yeah, but never like THIS…_

"Are you sure? You don't look all that well. You're really flushed and it looks like you're sweating." She stops and smiles as if she's made a realization. "I want to help you." She says, getting really close to me, pressing her knee in between my thighs. "In any. Way. I. Can." She gets closer to my face between each word. I can feel myself getting even wetter than I already am. An action that baffles me because the panties I just changed into are drenched.

"R-Ruby… P-please stop!" I say. It's getting hard to think with her this close to me.

"But Vel… I know you're happy to see me." She says with a sly smile.

"Wh-why do you think that?" I ask, my voice quivering. _God I hope she's bluffing._

"I don't think. I know. And I know because of this." She says, putting her hand beneath the covers, tracing her hand down my shirt until she gets to my shorts and pokes the front of my shorts, causing a wet kind of sloshing sound that means I am DEFINITELY happy to see her. I moan and she simply pulls her hand back out from underneath the covers. She smiles wider and puts the finder that she touched to the front of my shorts in her mouth.

"R-Ruby. I'm in heat. Please. Just let me wait this out alone." I plead.

"I knew all along. And I'm not going anywhere." She says with a devilish grin.

"You… knew? How?"

"Well, considering you were a Faunus, I put in some reasearch to find out how often you have heat cycles. Then, I put together that you weren't feeling very good and the fact that when I came in, you were all flushed and sweating. That, and Coco came by our dorm this morning to tell me that you were moaning in your sleep. I will help you, you know that, right?" All I do is nod my head briefly

 **LEMON AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"Do what you must." I say, pulling Ruby in for a sloppy kiss. I slip my tongue into her mouth, trying to gain dominance in the first step of what's about to happen. My tongue wrestles with hers in a back and forth battle between the two of us. Ruby breaks the kiss and then looks at me, lust in her eyes.

"Let's get rid of these clothes that are always in the way." She says, pulling me out from under the covers and then lifting up on my shirt, taking it off and revealing my regular white bra. "And these little things." She starts reaching around my back to unclasp my bra, but before that can happen, I grab her, roll over and push her onto the bed. Now with her back flat against the bed and me on top, I start lifting up on HER shirt.

"We have to be even now, don't we?" I say as I lift her shirt over her head. I pull down my shorts and her little combat skirt with little effort, putting us both in our underwear, staring at each other's semi-naked bodies.

"Wow." Is all Ruby can say.

"Wow yourself." I retort. I then start to roll over onto the other side of Ruby, granting her access to the dominant position. "Ruby… Take me." I say, peeling down my panties and unclasping my bra. I throw both of them onto the floor beside my bed. I stare at Ruby, waiting for her to make her move.

"If you… If you say so." She says, leaning down to my dripping womanhood. Gently, oh so gently, she kisses it. I gasp as the sudden pleasure fills me. Ruby continues kissing my wet folds, licking every now and then until she decides to mix it up a little bit. I gasp sharply as I feel two fingers being shoved into my pussy, instantly sending more heat than what there already was through my core. She starts pumping her fingers in and out rhythmically.

"Ru-Ruby! Mmmmm yeah just like that!" I moan into the room, not caring if anyone outside the hall hears us. Let them. I'm with the girl of my dreams right now. She inserts another finger, causing me to moan some more. I put my hands up to my breasts and start flicking, tweaking, pinching and rolling my nipples, adding to the pleasure that I'm getting from Ruby.

"Dang Vel, you're really horny aren't you?" Ruby says, stopping and looking up at me.

"Just shut up and FUCK ME already!" I yell back at her, a little harsher than I intended, but whatever.

"Ok then. Back to work!" Ruby says, diving back in. The suddenness of it makes my back arch as Ruby thrusts her fingers deep inside me and licks my clit.

"Ruby *pant* I'm… So close!" I moan. Hearing that, Ruby thrusts even harder, deeper and faster inside of me, making my body writhe from the pleasure that courses through my body like electricity.

"Vel. You can do it." Ruby says, leaning up to my ear while still thrusting. "Now… Cum for me." She whispers huskily in my ear. Hearing that sends me over the edge into full bliss.

"AHHH! RUBY! FUCK! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT!" I yell involuntarily. I cum hard and Ruby keeps pumping in and out of me to prolong the orgasm. I squirt right onto Ruby's hands, thighs and stomach. She takes her hand out of my dripping pussy and licks it erotically.

"Damn, Vel. You taste soooo good. Almost like Red Velvet cake! Do you want me to… do anything else for you?" She asks. At first, I shake my head no, but the a brilliant thought pops into my head.

"Yes, actually. Although that felt really good, I can't be satisfied in this state. Go to my dresser, last drawer on the right side. A big black case. Get it and bring it here." I say, still a little out of breath. She does what I say and brings that black case back over to the bed.

"What's in here?" She asks.

"See for yourself." She opens it up to uncover a medium sized black strapon.

"Wait, you want to use this?"

"Correction. I want you to use it on me. I want you to fuck me senseless." I say, looking at Ruby hungrily.

"Well… Ok then." She says, taking the strapon from the box and positioning it on herself. "I take it that you're wet enough for me to just go in?" I nod. She nods back and then pushes the length of the strapon inside me. It hurts at first, but I moan loudly as its length fills me completely.

"Mmmm baby. Right there. Fill me up." I moan, closing my eyes as she takes it out, then puts it back it, harder this time. I scream in pain as I feel something tear. Blood starts dribbling out of my pussy and Ruby stops, mortified of what she just did.

"I am so sorry!" Ruby says.

"Just keep fucking me! I'm fine. All you did was break my hymen. It's Ok!" I say back to her. She takes the pseudo cock out of my pussy again and this time slams into me. I moan loudly and my back arches. She continues to thrust, finding a rhythm. I start to gasp and moan as she fills me again and again. I buck my hips against her, matching the timing of each of her thrusts. I can hear skin slapping against skin and it makes me even hornier. Ruby lifts my legs up and gets a better angle. The thrusts get harder and faster. I can tell that I'm getting close. I buck my hips into the thrusting even harder and scream in pleasure.

"F-fuck! Ruby! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! MMMMMMM! FUUUUUCK! SHIT! I'm cumming!" I scream as he thrusts one final time into my dripping wet pussy.

 **LEMON SEQUENCE OVER**

"Holy shit that was hot. Oh my gosh. I never knew you had such a potty mouth, Velvet."

"Only during sex apparently. You were my first so I had never known." I say, realizing what we just did and blushing like crazy.

"Oh… I'm glad that I was your first. I do believe that I have done my job of taking care of you, so I'll see you later, ok?" Ruby says, putting her clothes back on and walking towards the door. Before she leaves, she turns around and blows a kiss my way. I catch it and put it close to my heart before watching Ruby leave the room. All I can do at this point is to crawl back underneath my covers and drift off into dreamland. However, before sleep can finally take me, one last thought passes through my mind.

 _Maybe Heat isn't so bad after all._


	11. Chapter 11

**Ruby POV:**

Not going to lie, but that encounter that I had with Velvet left me a little… Unsatisfied, personally. It left me wondering. It left me waiting. But most importantly, it left me WANTING. Wanting Velvet to come over and return the favor so desperately that I would do anything for her. As soon as I got back to the dorm, I planned to finish myself off. Remembering Velvet's moans and cries made me all the more ready to do it. That is, until I got back to the dorm and saw that everyone else on the team was there, talking.

"Hey Rubes! Just in time! We were just wondering where you were!" Yang says from her bunk.

"I was with Vel. She didn't feel well and so I decided to go there and help her for a bit." I say, trying to hide how red I am by walking quickly the bunk with my bed on it and climbing up.

"So…" Yang says, jumping up with me and sitting next to me. "What was wrong with Velvet?"

"I… Umm… I don't know. I just made some soup and stuff for her and…" I say nervously, trying to think of what else people give sick people.

"Cut it out, Rubes. We all know you're lying. What is it really?"

"Well… It's complicated." I say.

"Let me guess. Velvet's in heat?" Blake asks from across the room.

"H-how did you know?" I ask.

"Well, as a Faunus, the only time we 'don't feel well' and want people to help us out with it, it's when we're in heat. So, whatever you say, I know that she's in heat and I know what you did to 'help' her." Blake says, making me blush.

"Ok, I'm in the dark here. What did she do to help Velvet?" Yang asks, looking down at Blake.

"Do you want the politically correct answer or the normal answer?" Blake asks Yang.

"I guess I'll take the normal answer." Yang says, shrugging.

"Well then it's simple. Ruby fucked Velvet." Blake says, going back to her book. I immediately start to crawl away from Yang as soon as that word came up. Yang's eyes went from lilac to red in an instant and she stared at me with a look that I thought was death.

"You did...WHAT?" Yang yells at me.

"Y-yeah… it's… it's true. I did it." I say, backing up even more and slowly crawling down from my bed. Yang decided to take the long way and crawl up my bed then back down to get me. Although, it didn't really seem like the 'long' way with how fast she moved.

"Ruby Rose… So help me... I will… I will… I will think of something to do to you when I'm not so fucking ANGRY at you!" Yang yells again, jumping down off the bed and grabbing a duffel bag.

"Where are you off to?" Weiss asks, trying to fake sounding interested, but we all know she doesn't really care.

"I'm going to the training room so I can punch dummies and not my sister or her girlfriend. I'll see you all later." Yang says, opening the door and glaring at me before closing the door and heading off towards the training room.

"Well, that escalated quickly…" Weiss says before grabbing a bag and walking towards the door as well.

"And where is miss princess going?" I ask, throwing a look her way.

"I'm going to the library. My father sent me instructions for information that I need to look up. I'll be back in a while." She says, walking out.

"Hmmmm. Well then. So," I start, looking over at Blake. "When did you ask her out?"

"Wh-what? Why are you asking? WhatmakesyouthinkI'mdatingher?" She asks very quickly.

"Maybe the fact that Vel and I saw you two checking each other's tonsils in the library last month." I say, smirking and looking towards her.

"Wh-what? We weren't… We weren't kissing in the library last month. And certainly not on that Friday night after you got back from the movies." Blake says, looking away from me and blushing.

"Blake. I never said anything about the day. That just told me that you know what I'm talking about and are trying to hide it. It's not working."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? What are you talking about? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, Blake? You're not very convincing. I'm sorry. You two are dating and I know it. Go to her. I know you want to."

"You… you're serious?" She asks.

"Of course! I do want both of you to be happy. Now go on!" I say, motioning Blake to go to the library to be with Weiss.

"Thank you! You're the best, Ruby!" Blake says before running out the door, leaving me alone again.

"Now… Where was I?" I ask no one in particular, still feeling somewhat aroused. I let my hand fall down beneath the elastic of my pajamas that I never took off last night and let the magic happen.

 **Weiss POV:**

"I can't believe Ruby and Velvet… Oh my gosh. I shudder just thinking about it!" I say to myself as I walk down the hallway towards the Library. _The reason I left is partly because of what I said, but it's also because I didn't want to stay around for that awkward conversation. That and, Blake's bluntness kind of turned me on. I don't know why, but it did._

"Weiss! Weiss! Wait up!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Blake behind me, running in my direction.

"Oh. Hi Blake. What are you doing here?" I ask her when she finally catches up to me.

"I was just catching up to my girlfriend. Is there some reason why that's not okay?"

"N-no! Does Ruby know about us?"

"Yeah… She does…"

"What?! You told her?!" I ask loudly.

"NO! I didn't tell her! She found out on her own. She… saw us kissing when we first started dating in the library… I'm sorry." Blake says quietly, showing off our different personalities.

"No no. It's not your fault! Don't be sorry! They would have found out eventually. It's just sooner now than later." I say, grabbing Blake's face and pulling her closer to me, letting her head rest on my shoulder into the crook of my neck.

"I'm not worried. I'm not the most happy girl in the world right now, but I'm still happier now with you here." Blake says, snuggling into my neck and just letting it sit there. I feel a vibration in my neck and head, so I look down at Blake to see her smiling with her eyes closed.

"Is that a purr I feel?"

"Shut up. Just be glad that I'm not like Velvet right now. I don't think we could really handle it right now. Velvet is more mature than either of us and Ruby is… Well, she's Ruby. I don't think that there's much more to say about her." Blake says, looking up at me with another smile on her face.

"You're right. Anyways, we still need to go to the library, okay? I actually did have some stuff that dad wanted me to get. You wanna come with me?" I ask, distancing myself from Blake so I can actually move.

"Of course I'll come! I'm not leaving my girlfriend behind. Especially now that someone knows that we're together." Blake says, locking our arms together on our way to the school's library.

 **Neo POV:**

 _Another day here and gone. The doctors said that I would be ready to go in a couple of days because I've been doing well with the physical therapy and recovery. I can't believe how nice Yang is. Especially with the fact that I almost killed her at one point… She's been here with me every day to see how I'm doing. She's so nice and funny and sweet and honestly, she's pretty hot. I feel like I'm starting to get a crush on her. Nobody knows that I'm a closeted lesbian except for me. I found out when I started feeling a little different around Cinder. Then the whole power hungry and evil thing got to me and I kinda lost interest. Oh well, I guess we can just be friends if she doesn't feel like I do. It will be hard, but… I guess I can do it._

"Hey! Remnant to Neo! You there?" Yang yells, waving her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blush a little bit and smile, grabbing a pad and paper and writing down an answer to her question.

" _Yeah, sorry Yang. I was just thinking. When did you get here?_ "

"I actually just got here a few minutes ago. I was trying to get your attention since then, but you were all caught up in your thoughts." She says, looking around the room to try to find a place to put the flowers that she had brought in, but all of the spots for flowers had already been taken up by all of the OTHER flowers that she had brought me. "Can you talk at all or do you have to write to people for communication?"

" _I can talk a little bit… but I've never felt comfortable talking around other people so I just feign mute…_ " I write, looking away uncomfortably. _The thing is, I feel more comfortable around Yang than I have felt around anyone in years. I might trust her enough to talk, but I don't know yet._

"Awww. Well, if you ever need to feel comfortable around anyone, I hope you feel comfortable around me. Because I feel comfortable around you. Anyways, have… have a good rest of the day, Neo." She says, turning to walk out the door, but just as she is about to reach it, she stops. "Hey, Neo?" She says, turning around to make sure she has my attention. "Would you… maybe like to… after you're out anyways, go do something… together. With me?" She asks nervously. I quickly grab my notepad and jot something down. This note is bigger than the others because Yang is farther away, and if I'm being completely honest with myself, it's because I'm excited.

" _I'd love to!_ " Yang's face lights up in a smile before turning back to the door, inhaling deeply and then exhaling as she opens the door.

"Glad to hear that. The Doc says you'll be out sometime later this week, so how about Saturday?" She asks, turning her head back to look at me once more. I nod and she smiles. "Good. See you before then, but I'll also see you then." She finally exits the room, closing the door behind her. Then I realize what exactly is happening. _Shit. I'm going on a date with Yang Xiao Long._


	12. Chapter 12

**Yang POV:**

 _It's finally Friday. Finally the day where Neo and I can go and do something. I'm glad she's feeling better after she got out yesterday. I really like her… I hope she'll learn to trust me enough to talk to me. I want to hear what her voice would be. I bet it's soft and caring... Well, I guess I'll never know until she trusts me enough. Tonight is a good way to get more trust because I guess it's technically a date. Wait, a date. And she said yes, so does that mean she likes me too? Crap. Crap. Crap. I gotta make everything perfect for this. I don't wanna mess this up._

"Yang! What are you doing?" Weiss asks me, looking really shocked. Apparently, while I was thinking, I was unconsciously moving everything in the room around.

"Oh, sorry. I do that when I'm nervous." I say, blushing a little bit.

"What could you possibly be nervous about?" Blake asks me.

"She has terrible date anxiety. That's the only thing that makes her nervous. So, who's the guy?" Ruby asks from her bunk, engrossed in a weapons magazine, but still connected enough to the conversation to be able to interject.

"It's not really a… guy." I say, blushing a deep crimson.

"Welcome to the club, sis." Ruby says again, putting away her magazine and hopping down from her bunk.

"What do you mean, club?" I ask.

"I mean the club of lesbians here. Everyone in this room is one now, Yang. Just look around." Ruby says, and sure enough, Blake and Weiss are on Weiss's bed snuggling it up.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you two were together. And THAT my friends, is why my grades aren't very good. Anyways, yeah. I had better be off to get ready. It starts at six. It's five right now. Need to go and pick her up soon. Anyways, see you guys later!" I say, walking quickly towards the door.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ruby says, running in front of the door to block my escape while waving a finger back and forth.

"R-Ruby? What are you doing?" I ask, trying to move around her, but to no avail.

"Yang Xiao Long, you are not leaving until you tell us who you're going on a date with!" Ruby says with a triumphant smile.

"And why should I, miss 'heat cure'?" I growl back at her.

"You're not still mad about that, are you? Hey, I said I was sorry!" Ruby says.

"Yes, I am still mad about that. You had SEX, Ruby! At sixteen! I know it wasn't with a guy, but still! It's not good. Imagine what kind of image do you want to set for those new huntresses and huntsmen in training? They'll think it's ok to go around and just give themselves to people!" I yell.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me when you had sex at fifteen and you're getting mad at me!" I blush for a second, remembering that night.

"Don't you even bring that up right now! That's besides the point!"

"Besides the point?! How the HELL is that besides the point? You get mad at me for having sex at sixteen when you did at fifteen! In reality, I didn't even have sex! I just did it to Vel! I didn't stay around long enough for anything to get done to me. All you are is a fucking hypocrite, Yang. So go on, have fun on your FUCKING date and I'll see you… Whenever. I'm leaving." Ruby says, walking out the door, slamming it in her wake.

"I messed up…" Is all I say before collapsing to the ground.

"Ya' think?" Blake says from behind me.

 **Velvet POV:**

In the middle of the talk Coco and I were having, there's a loud and rather abrupt knock on the door.

"Coming!" I say, walking to the door and looking out the little peephole that's in every team dorm door to see Ruby on the ground, crying outside our dorm. I open the door quickly and pick her up. She cries some more. "Ruby, what happened?" I ask, kissing the top of her head.

"It was… It was Y-yang. She… She's a bitch!"

"Shh… Everything will be okay. Just explain the situation to me and I'll do what I can, okay?"

"Okay…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Yang POV: (the next day)**

The date is over. I head back to my dorm and open the door to be greeted by Blake and Weiss still cuddling on Weiss's bed.

"How was the date?" Blake asks, pulling out her scroll and doing something.

"It was good. We had a lot of fun. Is Ruby back yet?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, Yang. She hasn't come back at all. We went and had dinner while you were gone and we still didn't even see her there. To be perfectly honest, I'm pretty sure she's with Velvet and Coco. I wouldn't count on seeing her for a couple of days." Weiss says.

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her. It's just… I saw myself in her."

"Well, if you saw yourself in her, why did you get mad at her?" Blake asks

"Because I saw too much of myself in her."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Weiss says, hugging Blake closer.

"I need to find her and apologize. I need to do it soon." I say, turning to go out the door, but I stop when there is a knock on said door. I turn around and look at Blake and Weiss, but they just shrug. I open the door to see Velvet standing there with an angry expression on her face. "Oh, hey Ve-" My sentence got cut short when Velvet punches me in the face.

"What the HELL are you thinking, Yang?! Ruby is back in my dorm, crying because of what she told me you did." She says, pointing down the hallway in the direction of her dorm. " I should do much more than just punch you in the face for that, and with some foresight, I probably will, but I'm just saying. What you did was a terrible thing for a sister to do. I know you might have had reasons for doing what you did, and I know you might have thought they were for the greater good of your sister. I'm fine with that. I'm not mad about how you were a hypocrite. I'm mad because after Ruby left your dorm and came to ours, did I see you come after her? No! I heard that you went on a date with this Neo character that used to work for Torchwick instead of trying to go and comfort your own sister! That's what I'm angry about." Velvet says, turning around and leaving.

"Velvet, wait!" I say, trying to follow her, but she turns around quickly, pointing her finger in my face and glaring at me.

"You will stay here. I don't want you anywhere near Ruby tonight. She's been through enough. The last thing she needs is for her sister to come and 'apologize'," she says, making air quotes. "Just because her girlfriend came and gave her a stern talking to. Now, you can go back into your dorm and sleep it off or whatever, but you're not coming with me. And I don't think Ruby is coming back tonight." She says, turning back around and walking off.

"Let me just ask you a question before you go."

"And what is that?"

"How did you know I was back?"

"Unbelieveable! Ugh, well if you must know, Blake texted me." She says, turning around for good this time. She starts running down the hallway so I don't ask anymore questions.

"So why did you text her, saying that I was back, Blake?"

"She asked me to, and frankly, I'm in the same boat that she is. And I'm pretty sure Weiss is too. You do need to apologize, just not tonight. It'll give all of us a chance to cool down, and then once this is over, and you two have made up, you will be closer. But you can't be tonight."

"Blake. Why would you do that to your partner?" I ask.

"Why would you do what you did to your sister? I'd say sisterhood is more important than partnerships!" Blake yells back at me.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I royally screwed up tonight and everyone hates me for it! I said some things I shouldn't have said and did some things I shouldn't have done, but that's in the past! You all saw me before Velvet got here and punched me in the face! I was going to apologize for what I did! I know I screwed up and I know I KEEP screwing up, but I'm working to fix it. I just hope Ruby accepts me after how badly I screwed up…" I say, slowly sitting down on Blake's bed.

"No. I'm sorry. We know your intentions and everyone's on edge tonight, so I just let out all the tension that had stored up. Turns out it was anger directed towards… something else and you were just the scapegoat."

"Wait, who is the anger directed at. It's not me, is it?" Weiss asks, getting closer to Blake.

"No, of course not. It's just… Adam contacted me, saying he was in town. He was the reason I joined the White Fang, then later the reason I left it. You guys know how I said earlier that I left because we had a change of leadership and the new kind didn't fit with me?" She asks, to which Weiss and I both nod. "Yeah, well Adam is the one who took charge. When I quit, he got angry at me. He wanted me to stay for him. For… us. But I said no and left him there in charge of his little anti-humanity operation."

"Wait, you said for 'us'." Weiss says, making air quotes. "Does that mean that you were a thing?"

"Sadly, it does. At the time, I felt happier than I had ever been before, but it was all relative to how I grew up. Thanks to hindsight, I realize that it was actually one of the saddest times of my life. Constantly worrying about if I did something wrong, Adam would hurt me, and so I left him. But don't worry Weiss. I have an idea of what you;re thinking and no, I don't have that feeling of worry around you. You make me feel happy. Not like before when I just thought I was happy."

""Thanks Blake. That means a lot to me." Weiss says, kissing Blake on the forehead.

"I'll do anything for you,Weiss. You should know that by now." Blake responds, kissing Weiss on the forehead as well.

"Ok, well I'm not going to question you guys. Even though you've been together for about a month, you're doing 'anything' for each other. Well, it's good for you guys. I'm going to bed." I say, crawling up to my bunk and pulling the covers over my head. _This is going to be a long night._ I think. Turns out I was right, because throughout the night I kept waking up to nothing. Although, at one point I thought I saw someone in our room standing over by where Blake and Weiss were.

 **The next morning**

"Yang! Yang! Wake up!" I hear Weiss yelling at me.

"Weiss... What is it? I'm trying to sleep. I didn't get much last night." I groan, rolling over to look at Weiss. He face is pale and she looks scared beyond belief.

"Yang. Blake is gone."


	14. Chapter 14

**Weiss POV:**

"Yang. Blake is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" Yang asks.

"I mean she's not here! That's what I mean by gone!"

"Where would she be? I mean, she wouldn't have just left, right?"

"I don't know… I don't… why would she leave me? I thought she said she was happy." I say, breaking down and crying.

"Weiss! Calm down. I'm pretty sure that that's not why she's gone."

"How can you know that?!" I scream at her.

"Because I saw a figure standing over the two of you last night. I woke up in the middle of the night."

"You… did? Who… Who do you think it was?"

"It might just be a crazy hunch, but I think it was Adam."

"And where exactly did you come up with that?" I ask, skeptically, although it's hard to retain my stoic composure because I'm crying.

"Well, Blake said that he was in the area, that when she left him, he was angry. Kind of put two and two together to figure that out."

"Well, how did he figure out where we are?"

"He is in control of the White Fang. I'm sure he has eyes and ears everywhere. Finding out where his ex went wouldn't be that hard to do."

"Well, if you're right, then we need to tell Professor Ozpin right away."

"Great. Then let's go." Yang says, walking in the direction of the door.

 **Ozpin's office:**

"So what you're saying is that Blake has gone missing and you think this Adam fellow, her ex boyfriend and current leader of the White Fang took her?" He asks, raising an eyebrow while speaking.

"Yes sir. We do." I say, confidently.

"Well, I'd say that that is a perfectly well grounded theory, but you two cannot do anything without your leader being in a meeting with all of us to understand the current situation. She must first be informed, then she must decide what to do. I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything until that happens. Good day." Ozpin says, signaling us out of the room.

"Well, I suspect that this next encounter will be just lovely." I say, sarcastically.

 **At the dorm:**

"So… what you're saying is… That Blake is gone and you think this Adam character is responsible for it?" Ruby says from over the call.

"That's exactly what we're saying, Ruby." Yang says, earning a huff from what I can decipher is Velvet on the other side of the line.

"Well, ok. What do you want to do about it?" Ruby asks.

"We talked to Ozpin and he said in order to do anything that we had to talk to you and then you would decide. He said we couldn't do anything without your decision." I explain.

"Well, I mean there's a lot of things we could do in this situation. What do you have in mind?" Ruby asks.

"Well, for starters-" I start, but a huge explosion stops me mid-sentence.

"Wait. What was that? Are you guys ok?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, we're fine, it's just that there was an explosion a little further along the campus. I wonder where it is." I say, and right as I finish that, a voice comes over the PA system, explaining what just happened.

 **"As you all may have heard, there was just an explosion on the east side of campus. I regret to inform you that the White Fang has now breached the school with a captive. She is one of our very own students and so I would advise everyone to go find her and reclaim her, but she is apparently being watched over by the leader of the White Fang himself. So, please, If you can, stay away from the east side of campus and let the professional huntsmen and huntresses employed at Beacon handle this. That will be all."** Ozpin's voice says.

"So, commander. What are your orders?" Yang asks.

"We're going after Blake." Ruby says definitively.

"Where will we meet you?" I ask.

"Meet us at the doors by the cafeteria." She responds.

"Us?" I ask, confused.

"Velvet and I. She's coming too, I mean, If she wants to, that is."

"Help save a member of my girlfriend's team? Heck yeah I'm coming." She says over the phone. _Must be on speakerphone._

"Okay then, we need to go and save her." Ruby says.

"Okay. We'll see you there." I say, hanging up the phone.

"So let's go and save your girlfriend, Weiss." Yang says confidently.

"Yes. Let's." I say, walking out of the dorm with a purpose in my mind and a burning fury in heart.

 **Blake POV:**

I wake up with a start, feeling sore and tired. _Why am I not with Weiss? I could have sworn that I was sleeping next to her last night. And why am I hurting so much?_ I look at my hands to find the answer to that question. I've been chained to the wall and slumped over, hanging from my wrists all night. A voice startles me, pulling me back to reality.

"How ironic. The kitty is caught in a mousetrap." A figure says, stepping into view, laughing.

"Adam." I growl.

"Yes, Blake. It's me. I finally returned to claim my little lady friend only to find her sleeping in the bed on someone else." He says, his voice becoming very serious. "And a Schnee of all people! Oh, Blake. You can't have known how infuriated I was to see you all touching and snuggling with a Schnee. You know she hates our kind, right? How can you ever expect her to treat you like I did when her family outright destroys the good people of our race? How can she-"

"Shut up! She loves me! I know it! She cares about me more than you ever did! I don't want her to treat me like you treated me. You treated me like a trophy more than someone you actually cared about." I yell, interrupting him before he could say anything else about Weiss.

"Loves you? Yeah, I'll believe that when Hell freezes over. If she loves you like you said, then why isn't she looking for you? Huh?" He asks.

"She's not... She's not looking?" I ask, looking up at Adam's face with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, this is precious. The cat thought that Mrs. Big Shot Schnee loved her! If you don't believe me, then watch this. It's a live video feed, straight from your dorm room. See? They're still asleep in their beds. They don't care that you're gone. They don't care about you at all." He says, getting really close to my face. "But don't worry. I still do. He says. Taking my head in one hand and brushing hair from my face with the other.

"No! Stop it! I say, jerking around, but I can't get out of the chains.

"Struggle all you want. It won't work. These are hardened Atlesian steel chains. You can't break free of them. You're helpless and in my control. Now, what can I do with you? Oh. I know." He says with a devious smirk on his face. "Say goodbye to all these... Troublesome clothes. They don't need to be here anyways." He says, ripping off my shirt and leggings. "I always liked you better naked anyways. Now let's begin." He says, walking towards me.

 _Forgive me, Weiss._

 **Author's note: So this is all that I have written so far. Again, thank you all for your support. It means a lot. It really does. This story will be updated next. Have fun!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry this has taken a while. School sucks. Here's a hint: if you are ever asked to join the program "International Baccalaureate", don't. Just… don't… And another reason why I haven't been posting besides the change of accounts, is because I've been depressed lately. Girl problems got me really depressed. The whole situation will be at the end-of-chapter Author's note if you want to read it. Anyways, have a good read!**

 **Weiss POV:**

 _I'm coming for you, Blake. I will save you at all costs._ I think to myself while the four of us are running from the cafeteria towards the east side of Beacon.

"From where we are right now, there doesn't look like there will be too much trouble" Ruby says from the front of our little group. However, that assessment is false as we come up on where exactly the explosion came from.

"You might have spoken a little too soon" Yang says, pulling us around the corner where we just came from to avoid being seen.

"Ya think?" She asks sarcastically.

"We can't stay here forever. You know that, right? I'm getting my girlfriend back, no matter what happens." I say to them, looking over to where the explosion site is. It's a large hole in the wall surrounding Beacon, with White Fang members, dressed in black with their telltale masks, surrounding it. And along a path there is an empty building, which is where, I'm assuming, they have Blake.

"I know that, Weiss. We just need to do it.

"So what are we going to do? How are we going to do it?" Velvet asks.

"That's what I haven't come up with yet." Ruby says, sighing. We sit there, thinking of something to do, but then a scream interrupts our thoughts and draws our eyes towards the empty building on campus.

"That's Blake!" I say, blood boiling and fury almost visible because of my aura. I've made my decision on what's going to happen. I stand up, pull Myrtenaster out of its sheath and start walking towards the guards.

"Weiss, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!" I hear Ruby scream from behind me.

I look behind at her, and with a cold, furious stare, I open the dust compartment on my rapier, pull a small cylinder out of one of the slots and press the button on it. The cylinder elongates and a point forms on one end. It continues to change until it is a sword, not that different from Myrtenaster, but smaller and with only one compartment contains the purest form of white dust, the one that makes ice, known to human-kind. I was only told to use this in the most dire situations. _I'd say this is dire enough._

"Weiss! Answer me. Don't just stand there glaring at me! What are you doing?" Ruby demands again.

"I'm going to show them the reason that people call me Snow Queen." I say before making a glyph to propel me into the middle of the group of guards.

 **Ruby POV:**

After she said that to me, all I saw was a flash of white and light blue. Ice forming and cracking, screams echoing through my mind, and blood. _Sooo_ much blood. That sword that she pulled out of her rapier flashing back and forth from person to person, all the while freezing them where they stood before Myrtenaster drives into the now ice statues, shattering them where they stand. Frozen blood spattering from every icey form of anyone that dared to get in her way on her way to Blake. All the three of us could do was just watch as Weiss impaled member after member of the White Fang, too stunned to say anything. Sometime while we were staring at the carnage in front of us, footsteps sounded from behind us. Yang prepped Ember Celica, Vel got into a kickboxing stance and I drew Crescent Rose, the three of us ready for whoever came through the path that we had come through just a few minutes ago.

"Who's there?" Yang asks the approaching footsteps. A figure steps into view, followed by three or four others.

"Professor Ozpin? What are you doing here?" I ask, looking around as the other four people step into view. One of them being Professor Goodwitch, Professor, I'm sorry, DOCTOR Oobleck, and another one being Port. The next one… A woman. I'm not too sure who they are. Must be one of the third or fourth year Professors. I look at Velvet to see if she recognizes this extra person or not, but I just see confusion on her face, so I can tell that Vel has no idea who this is.

"We're here to help you find Miss Belladonna. After all, she has been taken by this Adam Taurus fellow, hasn't she?" Ozpin asks, looking into the distance like he's remembering something from a long time ago.

"Well, right now, we're just waiting for Weiss to be done." Yang says, motioning over to where Weiss is, screams still ringing out from that area.

"Waiting for Weiss be done with… what exactly?" Professor Goodwitch asks.

"Completely annihilating the guard force from the White Fang. She's pissed." Yang explains.

Ozpin looks around the corner and sees Weiss's annihilation of the guard force. "Quite. Anyways children, it looks like she's about done now. So, if you please, let's go to wherever this Taurus fellow has Miss Belladonna locked up."

"Yes sir!" The three of us say, before the last scream pierces the air and everything goes silent. We walk over to Weiss and explain the situation to her. After the brief stop to tell Weiss what's going on, we continue on our way towards where we think Blake is being kept. Every now and then, a guard would come out of nowhere, which someone in our group would take out without trouble. We finally get to the abandoned building and hear screams coming from inside, which the four of us instantly recognize as Blake.

"Yang, I'm going to need your help with this." Weiss says before stabbing the door with her extra sword, ice immediately encasing it. Freezing the door solid, but making it very fragile. Yang understands what she has to do almost immediately. She gets ready, looks at Weiss to make sure she has an okay, and then lets off a devastating punch to the frozen door. Frozen shards of door fly into the room, lit by nothing but a small ceiling light. Blake is lying there, bound up on the floor, almost completely naked except for some ropes, a mouth gag, and some raunchy outfit that Adam probably forced on her. Speaking of Adam, he's lying on the ground, about five feet from the door, unconscious. As soon as Weiss sees Blake there, she starts crying and running towards Blake, but is stopped when a large, mechanical claw comes out of nowhere and grabs her.

"Huh? What's going on?" Weiss asks in confusion as she tries to free herself from the literal iron grip. Surprisingly, Ozpin is the one who speaks up.

"I'm sorry about this miss Schnee, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He says, walking from the doorway. He pushes a button on his cane and even more robotic claws come from the ground, ceiling and walls, grabbing all of us. Including Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck.

"P-professor Ozpin! What's going on?" Goodwitch asks.

"And here I was, hoping innocent bystanders didn't get hurt because of this. Oh well. Now, since I have everyone's attention, I have to inform you that this was all a plan set up by Adam here, Cinder, and I to get the four of Team RWBY here all in one place. You see, ever since the first hear, when you accomplished all of those amazing feats, I took an interest in you. Your aura levels are extremely high for someone of your age. And the thing is, I've found a way to extract aura and store it in everyday items, like a hairbrush or a bow. And people are willing to pay money for these. That's why you're all here right now."

"You're going to take out aura and sell it?! What kind of sick man are you?" Yang yells at Ozpin.

Ozpin just chuckles a little bit and smirks. "I'm not sick. Oh, no. I just want the money."

"But taking our auras will kill us! We don't have anything without it!" Weiss tries to reason.

"Oh, no. Your auras regenerate over time. Don't worry, I've already had some Guinea Pigs for this little experiment."

"Guinea Pigs? Who else did you take?" I ask, confused on what is happening.

"Why, Ruby. Isn't it an oddly perplexing thing that you haven't seen miss Nikos around very much?" My jaw drops. My hands start to get clammy. _That's right. I haven't seen her in days… so this is what happened to her._

"You monster! You'll pay for thi-". Weiss yells, but is cut off by a now awake Adam knocking her unconscious. Adam does the same to all of us, including the extra teachers, except for me right now.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. And to think, if it wasn't for you, then this never would have happened." Ozpin says.

"What do you mea-" I start, but like the others, I'm knocked unconscious. Everything is just… Black.

 **Author's note: So, I said how I would put why I'm feeling depressed at the end. So, here it is. Okay, so after I broke up with the girl I was dating near the end of the school year and through the summer, it was about a week until I met this name is Kaylee. She was pretty and nice, so I thought, why not just start talking to her? I need to get over Grace and start looking for someone else, so eh, why the heck not? So I started talking to this girl, and I started to like her, more and more each day. You know, just a thing that happens. After a while, I noticed that what I felt for her wasn't like anything in the past that I had ever felt. A realization ht me. I fell in love with her. Well, before this realization, I asked her to Homecoming and she said yes to me, when she had been asked by 6 other guys. So I'm like, okay, so she chose me over 6 other guys. Sign? Maybe? anyways, 3 weeks passed until Homecoming happened, and so that was last Sunday. We went to Homecoming, had an AMAZING time, if I might say, and then she napped the rest of the next day, so I couldn't talk to her that much. Now, Monday, everything was completely normal. Talking just like we were before. Tuesday is when the thing happened. Now, she had told me that her parents wouldn't let her date and so I just thought to myself. "I'm a nice respectable guy, who is honestly morally better than like 75% of my school, so I'll just make a really good impression on her parents and they'll approve of me and we can date." So, Tuesday during lunch, she showed up halfway through lunch, which is weird for her, considering she is there at like, the start of lunch every day. Instead of staying and talking like she normally does, she said "I'm going inside" and left. I thought that she just needed some space,that she might be dealing with something and everyone likes their space every now and then, so I didn't go after her. Now comes the bad part. After school, I got out of class and went to the bus lot. Normally on Tuesdays we have band rehearsal, but not since the Tuesday before this week. So I look over the courtyard to see if I can see her, and I see her and one of the biggest jerks I have EVER met holding hands and walking through the courtyard. I ask later if they're dating and all she says is, "yeah, sorry" and walks off. Later she texts me saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen that way. I mean to tell you at lunch that I didn't think I could date you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought that if we had dated, then if we broke up, then our friendship would be ruined and that's what I valued most". But ironically, doing this ruined our friendship more than that would have. So that happened, and I've been sad ever since. This was on Tuesday, and it's Sunday when I'm posting this. Anyways, have a great freaking day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Hey! So here it is! I know it's a shorter chapter than usual, but because of how I wrote it, it could only be so long. Anyways, thanks for reading, and for the people in America, have a good Thanksgiving!**

 **Neo POV:**

 _The White Fang… Of course they would do something like this. Oh well. Ozpin said the East side of campus, right? Well, then I'll go head there now. I'm sure that the three of them will want some help getting Blake back. I mean, I know they'll be going to get her back, so might as well go and help them. Now where is that…_ I stop and see a terrifying scene unfold before my eyes. I see Ruby and Weiss and that one blonde busty professor and… Yang… all getting grabbed by these metallic claw cuffs and being held up inside the room.

"P-professor Ozpin! What's going on?" The one professor asks the headmaster of the school, who just stepped into view.

"And here I was, hoping innocent bystanders didn't get hurt because of this. Oh well. Now, since I have everyone's attention, I have to inform you that this was all a plan set up by Adam here, Cinder, and I to get the four of Team RWBY here all in one place. You see, ever since the first hear, when you accomplished all of those amazing feats, I took an interest in you. Your aura levels are extremely high for someone of your age. And the thing is, I've found a way to extract aura and store it in everyday items, like a hairbrush or a bow. And people are willing to pay money for these. That's why you're all here right now." He responds.

Yang speaks up. "You're going to take out aura and sell it?! What kind of sick man are you?"

"I'm not sick. Oh, no. I just want the money." He says, chuckling.

"But taking our auras will kill us! We don't have anything without it!" Weiss says, straining against the claws.

"Oh, no. Your auras regenerate over time. Don't worry, I've already had some Guinea Pigs for this little experiment."

Ruby is the one who talks now. "Guinea Pigs? Who else did you take?"

"Why, Ruby. Isn't it an oddly perplexing thing that you haven't seen miss Nikos around very much?"

"You monster! You'll pay for thi-" Weiss starts, but is cut off by someone knocking her unconscious. The person does it to everyone in the room, including Yang, which makes my blood boil with hatred. _That must be Adam. I never liked him anyways._

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. And to think, if it wasn't for you, then this never would have happened." Professor Ozpin says to Ruby.

"What do you mea-" She starts, but like all of the others, is knocked unconscious and stops talking.

"Well now that that's done, we can begin phase two. Call Cinder. Tell her the airships are needed." Ozpin says before unlatching the claws from everyone and piling them on top of each other on a little wagon. He leaves and takes them through this big hole on the side of campus, Adam following behind him. I decide to follow them to wherever Yang and the others are being taken. A large crowd is surrounding the standard exit of the school and Ozpin knows this. _I guess that's why he went through the hole in the wall._ Adam throws something in the general direction of the crowd and a loud ringing sound fills my ears as a flashbang goes off. Screams of terror fill the sky as people run for cover after the explosion. _Someone obviously doesn't want to be followed._

"Good work, Adam. Now there won't be any witnesses to this." Ozpin says right before the airship that he caled for shows up. _Now's my chance… If I use my semblance, I can get on board with them when they put Yang and the others on. But I have to be fast… 3… 2… 1… Go!_ I run up and dash in between columns, staying out of sight of Ozpin and Adam. The airship doors open and Cinder steps out to meet Ozpin. Instead of a normal greeting, however, as soon as Ozpin and Cinder get close to each other, they kiss each other for a split second before hugging.

"It's been so long, babe… I've missed you." Cinder says, biting her lip a little and, from what I can tell, being a little extra seductive.

"Oh, and I've missed you too… I've heard that you've been a bad girl from some of my students that have tried to stop you. I wonder what I'm going to have to do to punish you…" Ozpin smiles and kisses Cinder again.

"Okay, okay, please, just get a room." Adam says, rolling his eyes. They just laugh and walk onto the ship. Adam follows them with the wagon loaded with all of the people they're stealing. I use my semblance, creating a glass clone of myself and blink inside the airship right before it takes off. I find a nice place with a view of the outside that I can hide in. _This is going to be a long flight…_

 **Coco POV:**

 _What a great nap that was… Ughhh, but now I don't want to get out of bed… The weekends are so boring…_ However, fate would make it so that at this very moment, I get a text on my scroll to make the weekend very… NOT boring.

"Well, let's just take a look at this, shall we?" I say to myself before opening the message.

" _ **To: Jaune Ark/Coco Adel;**_

 _ **I need your help, along with your teams. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Velvet, Pyrrha, Professors Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck have been taken by Professor Ozpin. Gather your teams and head the coordinates that I will be sending you later. I know you may not trust me because of my past, but I'm asking you to help save some of the best Huntresses and Huntsmen the world has seen. And take it from someone who used to be on a path to destroy it… The world needs its heroes right now. Thank you for your time**_

 _ **-Neopolitan"**_

"Well shit… This just got interesting…"

 **Author's note: Well here is this chapter. I know not much plot and somewhat of a shorter chapter, but it'll all be worth it. I hope so anyways o_0**

 **Have a great freaking day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: EYYYY! So it's back! Thank you all for the read. So I have decided to dabble in an entirely OC world of Remnant. Think 50+ years into the future. Anyways, because of this, I'm in need of OCs! Details will be below.**

 **Velvet POV:**

I wake up to a room on what I can only imagine is an airship, because it doesn't feel like we're on the ground. The room is full of crates and cages. I look around, trying to find Ruby. I see her over in the corner and I run to her. She's still asleep, so I shake her gently. She wakes up, looks around. She sees me and immediately hugs me around the neck.

"Velvet! Thank Dust you're safe!" She says, looking very relieved at the fact that I'm still alive.

"Ruby! Ruby! It's okay! I'm fine! Don't worry, I'm not gonna die on you. I won't let that happen." I say, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Do you know where we are?" She asks, looking around the rest of the room.

"We're in an airship. That's all that I can tell. We need to wake up the others." I suggest. Ruby nods and goes around looking for other people. I do the same and find Yang and Blake. I wake them up and bring them to the place that Ruby and I were earlier. Ruby brings back Weiss.

"Okay, so now that everyone is awake, does anyone have any speculation with what they're going to do with us besides what Ozpin said?" I ask, looking from one person to another.

"Do you think they'll kill us once they're done?" Weiss asks, grabbing Blake's hand and leaning up against her.

"Naw, they wouldn't do that. The writer of this thinks we're too important for that to happen to us."

"Shut up, Yang! Quit breaking the fourth wall! Some people don't like that!" Ruby says, punching her arm.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry, readers. Anyways, they won't kill us. Anyways, I hope not… There's not a guarantee that they won't when they're done with us…" Yang says.

"Do you miss her?" Ruby asks, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah… I know we haven't been dating for long, and I mean, not long at all… But I Just want to be with her as much as I can… I was planning on taking her out tomorrow, and now… Now I can't." Yang says, looking down, dejectedly. A sniffling sound can be heard from around the corner that I thought I checked for people.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Blake yells. A line figure steps out from around the corner. You can tell that they've been crying because their eyes are puffy and a little red.

"Neo? What are you doing here? You need to be back at Beacon where it's safe!" Yang says, running up to her and giving her a hug. Neo gets on her scroll, types something in and a robotic voice comes out.

" _I'm here to rescue the five of you and the faculty that was taken. Team JNPR and CFVY will be on their way soon to help."_

"Thank you so much, Neo… This means a lot." Yang says, hugging Neo again.

"Hey, Neo… can you not talk?" Weiss asks and an immediate darkness is seen on Neo's face.

"It's not that she can't… It's that she doesn't trust people enough to talk. The most she's said to me is a few sentences," Yang pauses for a second to look down at Neo, who is starting to cry a little bit. Because of this, she hastily adds, "but it's okay because I know that it must be hard dealing with what she's going through. And her voice is beautiful… If she would let me, I would listen to it all of the time, but like I said, sentences." Neo stops crying for now and looks up at Yang. and in front of all of us, she kisses Yang. Yang's eyes go wide and she starts blushing as the rest of us watch their first kiss as far as we know.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but we're kinda being kidnapped here. We need to find a way to escape. Any ideas?" Weiss asks.

"Well, Neo said that the rest of JNPR and CFVY are coming to help us. Give them our coordinates as soon as we land and they can come to us." Yang suggests.

"I like that idea, but you're gonna have to do it quick. I think we're landing now. Neo, you're the only one with a scroll here. What are the coordinates?"

"This… This can't be right…" Yang says after looking at Neo's Scroll.

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asks

"It says we're in… Vacuo."

"But that's not possible! There's supposed to be a cargo check at the border of every kingdom. If we really crossed into Vacuo, then we would have been seen." Weiss says, as confused as the rest of us.

"Well, the map doesn't lie. And it's not like we're at the edge. We're near the center of the Vacuo Kingdom." All of us just sit there in stunned silence until Blake decides to speak up.

"Well shit."

 **Author's note: I loved the breaking of the 4th wall. I've been watching a lot of Deadpool stuff lately, so it seemed fitting. However, if you are offended or annoyed by this use of breaking the 4th wall, please follow this link:** search?q=RWBY+deal+with+it &newwindow=1&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj7n7H3gcXJAhUEPCYKHYpwCYQQ_AUIBygB&biw=1366&bih=653#imgrc=O1B4cH33z-bwMM%3A

 **Anyways, onto what I'm looking for in OCs.**

 **Name (Following the color rule, and if you don't know what that is, the name has to be or make someone think of a color.)**

 **Weapon**

 **Semblance (If multiple OCs are submitted with the same Semblance, the 1st one to be submitted will be the one that is used.)**

 **Weapon name**

 **Race**

 **Gender**

 **Age**

 **Thank you all for your time! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Ooooh, you're in for a good one tonight. I hope you like it! It was really fun to write. Thanks for the read!**

 **Ruby POV:**

The airship ride is short after we discovered where we are. About five minutes passed until we felt the familiar lurch of an airship stopping.

"Neo, hide… Someone's about to come in here and check on us." Yang says. Neo goes and hides behind some old crates that were kept for storage. Soon enough, footsteps can be heard in the outside cargo bay access panel. The door opens and in walks Adam with his weapons, Wilt and Blush.

"Wh-what are you going to do with us?" I ask, looking at his sword in its sheath.

"Oh, I'm going to do a lot to you. I'm going to hurt you and scar you and make you die on the inside, but I won't kill you… Oh, no. That's not what I was commissioned to do. I was commissioned to make you WISH I would kill you. And I was told to do that however I wanted to." He smiles an evil smile and looked at Velvet and I while he did it. "Now what you're going to do is let these get put on you or you will be hurt more than it is necessary." He pulls out some magnetic handcuffs before walking up to all of us and putting them on us. None of us resist because none of us want to be hurt anymore than they've been planning.

"Who put you up to this?" Yang asks.

"Didn't you pay attention to anything that happened earlier?"

"To be honest, things before this are a bit cloudy."

"Well, then it was Ozpin and Cinder. They worked together and planned all of this. I was just the muscle. And now…" He laughs before looking back and forth between all five of us. "Now I get to do whatever I want. Follow me." He leads us out of the hangar, into the building that they have and then into a dark, metal room. Upon further inspection of the room, there were chairs and other accommodations. On the far end of the room there was another door, this one not as big as the one that they had just passed through.

"This is… surprisingly nice considering the circumstances." Blake says, looking around the room like the rest of us.

"Yeah, well the boss made me make it nice enough so that you don't die from the conditions in here.

"Well wasn't that nice of them…" Yang says, sarcasm radiating from that sentence.

"Yeah, well it's what happened. You." He says, pointing at Velvet. "Come here, follow me. The rest of you, stay here." Adam leads Velvet into the room that is connected to this one by the other door.

"I wonder what he's going to do to her…" Yang says. The question, however, is answered shortly when screams erupt from the other room.

"Velvet! No!" I run up to the door and slam up against it, trying to break through, but it was too sturdy to break under my pressure. I start crying, collapsing on the ground and breaking down.

"Ruby… maybe… maybe it's not what you think." Blake says, putting her hand on my shoulder. It looks awkward though, considering we're all still in handcuffs.

"Not what I think? NOT WHAT I THINK?! SHE'S SCREAMING! SHE'S BEING HURT AND THERE'S… there's nothing I can do about it… I'm… I can't do anything… I'm worthless…" I say, curling up on the floor in defeat and crying some more.

"Ruby! You're not worthless! You remember how Velvet was picked on by Cardin a lot before you two started dating?" Yang asks and I nod my head in response. "Well, have you seen him bullying her since you two have started dating?" I shake my head no. "Then there you go. You are almost always together. If you don't see her getting picked on, then she isn't getting picked on. That's a positive influence on her life that wouldn't be happening if not for you."

"But what about everything else I've done? One good thing doesn't make up for all of the bad that I've done."

"You've done nothing bad to her. The only one hurting her right now is Adam and if you stay there on the floor, then nothing will ever be accomplished to help her. And that would be hurting her more."

"You're… You're right… I need to… do something to help her. But what can I do?! I'm handcuffed and crying on the floor… I don't see much that I can do…" I say, slowly but surely, stopping crying.

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"Thanks, Yang. I'll tr-" A loud scream cuts me off. I immediately look at the door. Adam's voice can then be heard.

"This is what happens when you ruin Faunus heritage by being with a human! They're not good enough for us. Can't you see? Open your eyes and leave the bitch!" Anger fills me and I start seeing red. Another scream pierces our ears and I lose it. My vision is tainted red and I lose control over myself. "That's it…" I stand up and lose myself to whatever power it is that starts controlling me, because I can't remember anything.

 **Yang POV:**

 _Ruby is scary as Hell. And that's all I can really say about that._

As soon as she says, "That's it…", everything about her changes. Her hair changes from Black and red to silver and blue. Her eyes change from silver to red.

"Ruby… What's.. what's going on?" I ask.

"Who is this Ruby of which you speak? I am the great and powerful being of revenge. You may call me Sin." The voice is no longer Ruby's. It is much darker and demonic sounding.

"Okay… Sin… What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch in there who's doing whatever made this being call upon my power. And it won't be mercifully…"

"How are you going to do that when we're all chained up without our weapons?"

"These chains do not bind me." And with that, Sin does something to make her arms phase through the handcuffs. "And as for the weapon, I don't need host weapons to fight…" A flash happens in the room and all of a sudden, Sin is holding a sword that is longer than she is. Sin then proceeds to cut the door in half with a loud explosion sound accompanying it. She steps through the door and looks at Adam who is holding a knife to Velvet's arm. Velvet already has many cuts and bruises. Blood is covering her and her legs are practically all purple. She is chained up on the wall, unable to fight back against Adam.

"What the-? How did you get out? And why do you have a sword? I thought you fought with scythes!" Adam asks before stepping away from Velvet. He puts his hand on his sword and the two of them have a brief staredown before that fight actually begins.

"R-ruby? Is that you?" Velvet asks, looking in Ruby/Sin's general direction.

"Ruby is not here right now. It is only me and this sucker who has to face me." Adam makes the first move, quickly unsheathing his sword for a quick strike before trying to resheath it. Sin counters with a sword strike of her own, parrying the blow and then retaliating with a powerful blow to the leg, almost cutting it off.

"Gah! What… Are you?" Adam asks, falling to the ground, clutching his non-functioning leg.

"You may call me Sin, for I am the one who collects on yours." She says before slicing both legs and arms off, leaving just Adam's torso and head. She then proceeds to cut the chains that are holding Velvet, letting her fall to the ground.

"Aren't you going to kill me? Finish me off?" Adam asks, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Oh, I'm sure EVERYONE here will find much more enjoyment in watching you squirm until you bleed out. And with that, my job here is done." Her hair goes back to Ruby's normal hair color, as do her eyes. Ruby collapses on the floor. Velvet is the first to rush to her.

"Ruby! Ruby! Wake up!" Velvet says once she reaches Ruby. Velvet cradles Ruby in her arms and starts crying on her. Ruby's eyes flicker open. As soon as she sees Velvet and the blood everywhere, including herself, she starts crying.

"What have I… What have I done?"

"Shhhh…. Shhh….. It's okay, Ruby…" Velvet says, caressing Ruby's cheek and wiping away tears. "Thank you so much for saving me…"

 **Author's note: Well… That was a thing! Thanks for the read! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter once I had some ground to work with. Just so you know, Sin is based loosely off of Sephiroth from FF7 because I've been playing that a lot recently. So, why not base an antihero entity off of him? Anyways, thanks for the read! I would also love it if you could check out my newest story. Set 100 years after the last member of Team RWBY dies, enter Team RSST, Remnant's newest heroes. Although only 2 chapters are out as of now, more chapters will be added every Monday for the foreseeable future. And as always, have a great freaking day!**


	19. Merry Christmas! (Not a Christmas ch)

**Ruby POV:**

After I lose myself, it was like watching a movie. A very gory movie. I couldn't stop what was happening, but I could see it all. The way Adam laid there, mutilated and without limbs. The way Velvet was chained to the wall, cut, bruised and who knows what else? And then as suddenly as this being took over me, it relinquished its hold on me and I fell down in a haze of questions and memories that were but at the same time, weren't mine.

I can hear Velvet's voice calling out to me. "Ruby! Ruby! Wake up!" I open my eyes and see everything. The blood, the cuts, the bruises and Adam just sitting there, waiting for the inevitable end.

"What have I… What have I done?" I ask, breaking down into loud sobs.

Velvet only responds by wiping my tears away as fast as they are formed. "Shhhh…. Shhh….. It's okay, Ruby…" And somehow, that made me feel better. Just knowing that Velvet was there for me meant the world to me. And then I realized, even with everything that Sin did through me, it was all worth it so that I could see Velvet again. I know Adam wasn't going to kill her, but I now he was going to get awfully close to doing it. And that scared me.

"Thank… you…" I say in between crying induced hiccups.

"Yeah, Ruby. Any time. Any time you need me, I'll be here for you." Velvet says, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Velvet…" I say, leaning into the crook of her neck and crying some more.

"I love you too, Ruby. You… you saved me. And I don't know how I'm ever gonna live that up. You mean so much to me and I don't know what life would be like now without you."

"Well for one thing, you wouldn't be trapped here with us…" I whisper dejectedly.

"And then I also wouldn't have a girl that I love more than anything."

"You're just saying that…" I say.

"Ruby," She gently moves my face to look at her with her hands. "I mean it." Then she smiles.

"Shit, Velvet… I'm trying to make me feel sorry for myself! And then you go and do that… How am I supposed to do that when you're smiling at me like that?" I lean in and kiss Velvet softly. Yang clears her throat.

"Ahem… Look I know you just saved her life, but there's more saving to do. We still need to get out of here. And I don't think any of us know how to get out." As if on cue, the door explodes and falls to the ground. Nora bursts into the room with excitement.

"Here we are to save the… day?" She says, looking around the room, confused. "Awwww… We missed it, Ren." She whines.

"It's okay, Nora. I'm sure there will be more fights later." Ren says, stepping into view.

"How did you guys find out where we were?" Weiss asks and Neo steps into view, waving shyly.

"Neo! Thank Dust you're safe! I was so worried about you… I didn't know if they had found you or not." Yang says, running up and hugging Neo.

"Yeah, she gave us th-" Nora starts, but is interrupted by Neo's hand going up into the air, stopping her. Neo clears her throat and Yang's eyes go wide in excitement.

"I… I sent them the… coordinates as soon as we… As soon as we landed. They came… pretty quickly." Neo struggles to say, but says it nonetheless. _Wow. Yang was right. Her voice is really pretty._

"Thank you, Neo." Yang says, hugging Neo tighter.

"For… For what?"

"For being you." And with that, Yang tilts Neo's head up and kisses her, earning an 'awwwwww' from all of us. Coco enters the room along with Jaune, Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"All right, ladies. plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to get you all out of here." Coco commands, signaling everyone down the hall.

"We can't just leave Pyrrha!" Jaune argues, but the conversation is stopped there by a mean look from Coco.

"We'll get her, but first we have to find her." Coco replies speaks up to the rest of us.

"I think when we were being escorted from the airship, I might have seen her. She is in a back room, down a corridor. She's being chained up there as her aura is being taken." Blake instructs. We follow her to where she thinks she say it and sure enough, though the glass in a door, we see her. Jaune tries to open the door, but a loud beep is heard and a robotic voice speaks up.

" _Authorization card required._ "

"Dangit! Does that mean we can't get in?" Jaune asks, nervously.

"Oh, we're getting in all right. By any means necessary." Coco grabs her bag and transforms it into the minigun mode, tearing the door up like Taco Bell does to someone's bung hole.

"Well, that seemed to have worked." I say, walking into the room. Jaune runs to Pyrrha and takes her off of the machine that she's hooked up to.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune says, hugging her tightly.

"Jaune? Jaune is that you?" Pyrrha asks, waking up from what seems like a stasis of sorts.

"Yeah, Pyrrha. It is. I'm so happy we found you!" Jaune goes to hug Pyrrha again, but before he can, she pulls him into a kiss.

"I knew you'd come for me…" she says, stepping out of the shackles that bound her and out into the hallway.

"As much as we'd LOVE to see more, we still have a facility to escape. One that we don't know the layout of." Coco says, checking down the hallways. Suddenly, a red glow fills up the halls and a siren sounds from the speakers, accompanied by a voice.

"Attention all personnel. We have a group of individuals escape. Group is rumored to have ten to twelve people in it. Be on the lookout for them. Thank you."

"Shit… they know about us breaking out. We need to hurry." Yang says, looking down each hallway that we pass. A shout can be heard down the hall.

"There they are! Get them!" A group of armed mercenaries start running towards us.

"Run!" I yell before running down the hall. They all follow me and I end up leading us to a large door that opens upon us getting close to it. "In here!" Everyone runs into the room. The door slams and the room is filled with darkness. That is, until a light streaks from one side of the room. A figure slowly claps as they make their way towards us.

"You thirteen are truly something, I must tell you that. I underestimated you. But not again."

"Ozpin." Weiss says, stepping forward just a little bit.

"It's over, Ozpin. You've been exposed! People already know!" Yang yells at him, smirking a little bit.

"Oh that. That is no concern of mine. I am the leader of the most powerful crime gang AND training school in all of Remnant. No one can touch me."

"You… you bitch!" Yang yells, running up to him and throwing a punch. Ozpin simply backhands her, sending her sailing across the room.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…" Blake says, looking at Weiss with a concerned look on her face.

"I can't agree with you more."

 **Author's note: Welp, yeah. Here it is. Interesting chapter to write. Got it out for you guys for Christmas along with a chapter of Blooming Rose, Falling Snow. I hope you liked it. I think that this story is going to be coming to an end soon. And because of that, the last chapter of this story will be (or should be) coming out on the one year anniversary of me writing on this site (by another name of course, but still). That date is January 23rd. Officially one year since the first chapter of Blooming Rose, Falling Snow came out (under the original name of just "Blooming Snow") Love all of you guys. And have a Merry Christmas!**

 **メリークリスマス** **!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Velvet POV:**

"What do expect to accomplish with this, Ozpin? Kill us? Well that would be on you because then you wouldn't have anyone to do your little aura harvesting thing like you planned." Weiss says from her position next to Blake.

"You seem to forget that I can have access to the entirety of Beacon. You all can be replaced, and quite easily might I add." He smirks. "And since you are all here, I'm assuming that you wish to fight me to save your lives. And I am not one to refuse an offer for a fight. However, I am also not stupid to accept one where I'm at such a disadvantage. If there were only one or two less of you I could, but there aren't."

"How cocky can you be if you can think that you could take us if two of us weren't here?" Yang asks, getting up from the ground and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm not cocky… However, I will need help here. And that's why… CINDER!" Ozpin yells towards the hallway that he came from. The sound of glass on marble resounds from said hallway and Cinder walks out.

"Hello, Ozzy. I'm glad I can help." She says, smiling at Ozpin and then glaring at us.

"Hello, Cinder. Now, I realize that it would be unfair if I were to fight you without some of you having your weapons, and because of that, here they are." He motions to a locker in the corner of the room. I run over to it, open it up and give the weapons to their respective owners.

"Why would you give us our weapons? Wouldn't it just be easier to win if we didn't have our weapons?" Yang asks.

"Now what fun would it be to beat you like that? Much too easy. I need a challenge. Think of this as your final exam. And by final, I mean the last thing you'll ever do. Because you will all die here." And with that, he and Cinder take up their own fighting stances. Cinder seems to be doing some kind of martial arts instead of her magic and Ozpin has made his cane into a weapon. The part of the cane that is normally the part that rests on the floor now has opened and a sword point can be seen. We all do the same, and as if it were coordinated, both sides rush at the other in sync.

The battle is chaos, each side seeming to counter the other perfectly in the beginning. However, it changes quickly once the battle gets into full swing. After a few minutes of our group countering blows with returning blows of our own, things start to heat up, quite literally. Cinder stops trying to land punches and backs up to start using her Burn Dust magic. This puts us at an odds against them. Ruby takes a massive hit from Ozpin's sword cane and I rush over to help her. She has a large gash along her stomach and blood is pouring out of it.

"Ruby! Are you okay? Don't die on me, Ruby!" I scream, tears flowing from my eyes as I lay my head on her chest.

"Don't worry about me, Velvet. I'll be fine."

 **Ruby POV:**

After getting hit by Ozpin, I can feel my breath leave me as I fly through the room and land on my back. Velvet sees and rushes to help me.

"Ruby! Are you okay? Don't die on me, Ruby!" Velvet yells. She starts crying and collapses on my chest. I reach up and rub her head a little bit, reassuring her that I will be okay.

"Don't worry about me, Velvet. I'll be fine." I say, struggling to get up. Crescent Rose is some distance away from where Velvet and I are now. I look over at it and Velvet gets the hint. She gets up and runs to get it and return it to me. I look out over the battle and see Cinder looking at Velvet running. She summons up a powerful fire blast and before I am able to say anything to warn Velvet, the massive blast is released. Right as Velvet gets to my scythe, the fire also gets to her. The blast hits her and her form topples to the ground.

"Velvet! NOOOO!" I scream, fighting through the pain and sprinting to her.

"Ruby… Is that you?" she asks me. I nod and cry.

"Yes, Velvet… Yes it is…"

"I'm… I'm sorry…" She says before her form goes limp. I open my mouth to scream, but someone else beats me to it. I turn around to look at what happened to see Cinder on the ground, Jaune's sword impaling her.

The fight seems to freeze as both teams look at the damages. Ozpin visibly shakes in anger.

"Shit… I have a feeling I know what's going to happen." Yang says. "And I have a feeling that we need to get out before it does."

"What's going to happen?" Blake asks. Before Yang can answer, a familiar voice sounds from Ozpin. Ozpin's appearance has also changed. He appears to be taken over by some other force that I know all too well. Sin.

"Who caused this?" Sin says, looking up at our group.

"Shit." Coco says, looking at him and then us again.

 **Author's note: Well yeah… Here is the next (and I'm thinking, but idk yet) second to last chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to show support however you see fit. I'll see you all next time**


	21. A Slice of Red Velvet Cake

**Author's Note: So, I know this isn't following the show at all, but now that we've seen what Velvet can do, I have to use it. It's just too awesome to pass up. Anyways, this will be the last chapter of ASoRVC Proper. I know that it's sad, but I can't really continue it more than what it's been so far. So, the end of this little arc here will be just that. The end. I might update this one more time in the future, showing what happened in the years after the ensuing chaos of RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY Vs. Ozpin and Cinder. So be looking forward to that. But, all good things must come to an end, and this is it. Thank you all for reading this story of mine. Through the good times, the bad times, the ugly times, the times you hated me for making characters evil that really aren't, the citrusy time, and every other time that I didn't mention. I love all of you guys for reading this, and I hope you'll keep reading my other stories. Good luck out there, and a list of all influential people on this story will be at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Yang POV:**

"Shit." Coco says after Sin took over Ozpin. I look over at Ruby to see that she's not doing so well. She's crying and I can see that she's angry about this whole thing. Velvet took quite the hit, and I'm afraid for her life. Ruby is doing all she can, considering the massive gash through her abdomen. Her movements are slower, and her reaction speed is lacking. Sweat is dripping down her brow and I can see she's exhausted.. With that in mind, she's still fighting off Sin extraordinarily well. But it won't last for long. I have an idea.

"Neo!" I yell, signaling the tricolored-haired girl over to me. She looks up with inquisitive eyes and waits for me to continue. "Can you go and see if Velvet is okay?" I ask this loud enough for Ruby to hear it. Neo nods and starts to turn around, but I stop her and whisper in her ear before she walks away too much. "No matter if she's okay or not, I want you to say that she's not. Ruby needs to think she's gone so that she can power that Sin thing or whatever. She needs help. More help than the rest of us can give her. Think you can do that?" Neo nods, kisses me on the cheek, then goes over to where Velvet is laying on the ground. I look back at Ruby to see her blocking another one of OzSin's attacks, followed by Blake and Weiss trying to land an attack in, but their attacks are blocked as well. Neo walks back over to me after a few minutes, and Ruby notices. She walks over hurriedly, handing off her position to Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asks. Neo just looks to the ground and shakes her head. Ruby's eyes go wide. She starts crying, collapses to the floor, and then cries even harder. I look at Neo to see how Velvet really is, and I'm rewarded with a smile and a thumbs up. _Phew, she's okay. Okay, now we just gotta get her up and fighting. I know Ruby is going to be mad at me for this, but we have to do this to win._

"You… You monster…" I look over at Ruby who is visibly shaking in anger. Her hair starts to change color again from black and red to silver and blue. I smile to myself, knowing the plan is working perfectly. I look over at the rest of the group, and they know what's happening as well. She looks up at OzSin with red eyes now instead of silver. She stands up, reaches her arm out, and a long sword materializes itself out of nowhere. She then launches herself as OzSin and the battle really begins. I take this as my cue to go get Velvet up. As I run, I can hear the sound of swords clashing I realize that it's now a stalemate between them because they're being controlled by the same force, but it won't stay that way for long. I rush over to Velvet and shake her gently. She wakes up relatively easily and sits up. Her burns are only minor, and she is able to get up without a problem. Her aura took most of the blow. Coco joins us.

"Well, Velvet now's a good a time as any to use it. Just be careful." She looks from Velvet to the major battle going on before us and then back to Velvet.

"Really?!" Velvet jumps up from excitement, and I can't help but be confused. She takes out a camera, snapping a picture of the swords that the two Sins are using in battle. After she does that, she walks towards them slowly.

Weiss notices this and yells, "What is she doing? She's going to get hurt!" Coco smirks and looks at what's about to unfold.

"Just watch." Velvet walks up close to the two Sins, then stops, earning an inquisitive look from both of them. They seem tired from their constant struggle. She does what Ruby did earlier, sticking out her right hand. The box on her hips makes a holographic sword appear in Velvet's hand. She looks at Ruby/Sin, smirks, then starts fighting OzSin. Velvet dashes forward, knocking OzSin's sword out of the way so that Ruby/Sin can get a clean slice at him. He quickly dodges it and then launches a counterattack of his own; however, this attack is effortlessly blocked by Velvet.

"What the…?" I ask, looking at Coco.

"Her semblance is mimicry. She can mimic fighting styles of others. I thought it would be useful here." Coco shrugs and looks on as Velvet and Ruby/Sin are fighting off OzSin. "Looks like it is."

"Well, that's just pretty awesome right there," I say, looking on towards the fight. With Velvet's help, OzSin is being pushed back. Sword slash after sword slash. Block after block. Eventually, OzSin is cornered by Velvet and Ruby/Sin.

"No! This isn't possible! How can I be defeated?" OzSin shouts, rage evident on his face.

"Your… no, OUR arrogance is our downfall. And it will be yours right now." Ruby/Sin says before raising her sword. A quick slash diagonally downward across OzSin's body kills him before he can say anything else. Ruby immediately collapses, but Velvet is there to catch her. After a little bit, Ruby stirs and looks up at Velvet.

"Velvet? I thought… I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead…" Ruby grabs Velvet and cries into her shoulder. Velvet holds her and rocks back and forth slowly, whispering soothing words to her.

"It's okay, Ruby. We did it. We defeated Ozpin, and now we can go home. Okay?" Velvet says, looking at Ruby for a sign of her listening. Ruby looks up at Velvet with a tear-streaked face and nods. She leans forward and kisses Velvet passionately, clinging onto her for dear life. Velvet blushes for a second, then returns the kiss. They stay like this for several seconds before looking around and seeing that we're all staring at them. Ruby laughs awkwardly, then gets up.

"Well… We did it." Ruby says to all of us. I smile and look at Neo who has just as big of a smile on her face. I look around the room to see everything that's happening. Blake and Weiss have each other in a warm embrace, Ruby and Velvet are holding hands and walking over towards us, Pyrrha is laughing at Jaune falling over, Nora and Ren are doing what they normally do, and the rest of Team CFVY is standing, smiling at Velvet. I look over at Neo. She's smiling up at me, and it looks like she's trying to do that cutesy anime girl wiggle thing where they hold their hands at their waist and move their hips just slightly to the side. I can tell what she wants just by looking at her. I pull her close and kiss her. I can feel her smile into the kiss. We stop, and look to see that everyone else is together. We go over to them and wait for something to happen.

"Let's go!" Ruby says, leading the group. We all walk out of the building, breaking everything we see. The airship is right where it was left when we got here, so we get on it and start heading to Beacon. The ride back is quiet, but that's okay. I start nodding off to sleep with Neo next to me. The last thing I see is Ruby leaned up against Velvet, a smile on her face. _These two will be together forever._ And off I go to peaceful slumber.

 **Author's note: Well, that's the end! There might be an update later on with what happens to the gang after Beacon (high chance, so expect that). It's been an… interesting journey for this story, that's for sure. I would have continued it for a lot longer, but for some reason as I came back to writing after my unannounced 6 month hiatus, I was no longer happy with this story. Not like I was with how the other 2 are progressing (even the barely made progress in RSST). Now it's my time to give my thanks to those who were important to the writing of this story. The list isn't super long because I don't have TOO many people to thank, but there are still some that deserve my appreciation.**

 **The list begins now:**

 **Zafkiel55 for his story "Jack Rabbit" inspiring me to write the RubyXVelvet ship**

 **NillocsKeep for his help as my beta reader, and his love of Velvet (He's told me that Velvet is his bae, so don't hurt her XD) who oh so graciously edited this chapter before its release!**

 **Gorsouul for being my OTHER beta reader who also oh so graciously edited this chapter before its release!**

 **And most importantly, you, the readers. Without you guys, there wouldn't be as much of this story as there is right now. Without readers, I would have given up hope in this story and never continued it. But thankfully, you guys stayed strong. Even in my absence, I was still getting emails about followers and favorites and stuff like that. Thank you all so much for being here for me, and I'm excited to see where the rest of my stories go with all of you. Thank you all for the read, I love all of you, and I will see you later!**


End file.
